Darkness
by fantasygirl2001
Summary: The fellowship sets out to destroy the ring, but it quickly becomes clear that something is wrong with Legolas. Aragorn tries to help his friend but doesn't know that he has a terrible secret. Will the friends be able to help Legolas before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

**'Friendship is a wonderful bridge over the abysses of life, built on trust, reliability, and understanding.'**

"Can we take a break, please? I'm hungry," Pippin complained, grimacing. His cousin Merry gave him a quick, amused look.

"You are always hungry, my dear Pippin. But you are right, a break would be really good." Aragorn tried not to get upset. It wasn't so long ago that they had stopped, but he had to remind himself that the hobbits were smaller and tired more quickly. His eyes roamed the small group. Frodo and Sam also looked exhausted, even if they said nothing. Boromir and Gandalf looked worried about the hobbits and Gimli seemed annoyed by the hobbits' constant complaining. But when the ranger looked at Legolas, he frowned. The elf looked tense and his eyes wandered restlessly. What was wrong with his friend? Aragorn decided not to ask. The Elf's pride would never allow a real answer.

"All right. Let's make a fire and rest." Immediately and without instructions, Boromir and Gimli set out to look for firewood while Pippin dropped to the floor and the others sat down. Aragorn smiled. These hobbits were really incredible. While the man was unpacking the food, Gandalf was talking to the hobbits and Legolas was walking up and down attentively as if he expected an attack to take place at any moment. Which was strange, because elves could sense when a threat was coming. Aragorn watched his long-time friend closely. The prince was still very, very tense. Aragorn wanted to help him, but he knew that Legolas wouldn't say anything. The Ranger suppressed a sigh and went back to unpacking everything.

Just a short time later, Sam had conjured up a delicious meal and the community sat down by the fire. Everyone except the beautiful Elf. The prince's gaze wandered into the distance. He felt strange somehow. It was like everything was coming back. Lately, Legolas had managed to squeeze everything out but now every little moment came back. Probably because he had too much time to think at the moment. He had too much time to remember. And that he was now responsible for eight other companions didn't make things any better. Legolas was not an easy man to get down to. He fought no matter how hard it was. But something had happened that the wall he had built to protect himself from memories was torn down and threatened to collapse. The elf closed his eyes briefly and took a deep breath. He couldn't let the memories overwhelm him now. They had a job to do. A task that would decide the fate of all of Middle Earth. Suddenly a hand came down on his shoulder and the prince winced. At the same time, he was annoyed about it. He wasn't usually that frightened. The prince turned and looked into the worried eyes of his best friend.

"Are you all right, Legolas?", the man asked, looking at his friend with concern, but at the same time quite suspicious. He knew that Legolas' pride often stood in his way. The Elf smiled. He didn't want to worry his companions any further. The burden of the ring and its task was already too heavy for them and he did not want to become a burden.

"Yes I'm fine." The Man's eyes told Legolas that he didn't believe him in the slightest, but luckily he left it at that.

"There's food. Are you coming?" Legolas shook his head. Just thinking about eating made him sick. He was also an Elf and didn't need much food.

"Thanks, Aragorn, but I'm not hungry." His friend's eyes grew even more concerned.

"You know you can talk to me if there is anything." And with these words, he let the prince think again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**'Friends make good times better and bad times easier.'**

Frodo's eyes were on Aragorn, who was talking to Legolas. He was aware that something was wrong. The hobbit didn't know the elf clearly, but he hadn't missed the tense warrior's stance. The others were beginning to notice that something was different.

"Is he always like that?", Sam asked quietly, looking at the elf. Pippin shrugged.

"I don't know, but I hope not." Frodo could only agree with him in his mind. Somehow Legolas made him nervous. He was distant and calm and was very reserved. Frodo had hardly spoken to him before. But the hobbit quickly realized how much the elf was relying on his senses. Well, they were much better than those of the hobbits, dwarves, humans and even wizards. Gandalfs calm and wise eyes also rested on the Elf. He pulled on his pipe and blew smoke into the night sky.

"Give him time. If he can and wants to talk, he will." Frodo looked at the wizard curiously and attentively. Concern was clearly visible under the mask of calm. Obviously he knew something that the others didn't know. Frodo was taken out of his thoughts when Aragorn returned to them. Without Legolas. The Elf was still motionless and tense on the rock, his blue eyes fixed on the distance. The ranger's face was worried. It was clear that he was concerned about the beautiful Elf.

"I don't know what he has. He doesn't want to tell me," the man muttered as he sat down by the fire. Gimli snorted.

"The typical arrogance of the elves." For this comment he got keen looks from the others. Especially Aragorn didn't find it funny.

"Don't do that, Gimli. Legolas is not arrogant and it really is not appropriate to judge someone like that you hardly know or in your case not at all." Frodo already sensed that the situation would escalate and that made him really nervous. They really couldn't use an argument now. Gandalf also seemed to agree.

"Calm down, my friends. Legolas will talk to us when he's ready." Gimli rolled his eyes but thankfully remained silent. Another stupid comment and the whole thing would have escalated. Frodo glanced at Legolas again. His skin shimmered in the moonlight, as did his golden hair and bright blue eyes. But it was easy to see from his stance that something was wrong. But Gandalf was probably right. They had to wait for Legolas to speak on their own.

Aragorn tried to rest a little, but the thoughts and worries about his friend simply didn't leave him alone. What was it that bothered the prince so much? His eyes went involuntarily to his friend. Legolas had offered to take over the watch, and the others had agreed with relief, glad of the prospect of sleeping. Now Legolas was sitting there, gazing into the distance, chin resting on one of his bent legs. There was so much melancholy in his friend's face. Aragorn's heart grew heavy. It was so incredibly difficult for him to see his best friend like this. But he also knew there was nothing he could do until Legolas told him what was going on.

'Damned elf pride,' thought the ranger to himself. So often Legolas' unbroken pride was why he didn't let himself be helped. He was too proud to admit weakness. Although this trait was often helpful in the fight against his enemies. Aragorn sighed softly. How he would like to help his friend, but he was helpless at the moment. He could only hope that what Gandalf had said was true. That Legolas would talk when he was ready. The ranger hoped so much. With the restless thoughts and worries about his friend, he finally drifted off to restless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

The next few days were as unspectacular as the days before. The fellowship continued her journey without any incidents. They made good progress. The only difference was that Legolas was withdrawing more and more into himself. He ate nothing and drank hardly anything. Sleeping was also out of the question at the moment. The prince couldn't remember the last time he slept calmly and relaxed. He also didn't even know when he had eaten the last time, but the thought of it made him feel sick. The Elf knew that this was anything as good, but he did nothing about it. What should he have done? Of course, the others noticed Legolas' behavior and the concern for the beautiful warrior grew. Gandalf and especially Aragorn kept an eye on him, always prepared for anything to happen. But so far everything has been normal. So the group set out to cross the Misty Mountains, which turned out to be more difficult than expected. The hobbits hardly came through the deep snow and the others quickly reached their limits. Everyone except Legolas. The Elf was much more light-footed and literally floated through the deep snow. Not as easy as usual, however, since he was pretty exhausted. Nevertheless, he made much better progress than the others. But the mountain didn't seem to be doing well with them because a violent snowstorm soon began. Legolas took action because he had far fewer vision problems than his friends. Thanks to his sharp Elven senses, he could still see a lot despite the heavy snowfall. However, they soon decided to go through Morias mines, causing Legolas to become involuntarily restless. He hated darkness. For him, it was something threatening, something dangerous. And Morias mines were already life-threatening.

"Are you sure that's a good decision? It is dangerous," Legolas said, trying not to show how unsettling he found the thought of going into these mines. Pippin turned to the elf with fearful eyes.

"Dangerous? What's in there?" But before Legolas could say anything, Gimli intervened.

"Scared, Elf?", he scoffed, grinning at the prince. Anger spread through Legolas and masked his fear. His pride did not allow a dwarf to make fun of him. Although he never actually had any prejudices against other beings.

"No, Gimli, I'm just worried about our little friends." The warrior's gaze wandered to the hobbits.

"Frodo decided it, so we do it," Boromir said and Gandalf nodded. Legolas gave up and bowed his head as a sign of approval. Although the thought of going into the mines filled him with fear and reminded him too much of his past. He took a deep breath and followed the others into the mines.

Of course, Aragorn noticed how scared Legolas was. What memory did he have at the mines? It had to be something big. Why didn't the elf just talk about what was bothering him? His heart contracted with concern for his friend. The fact that the prince had not eaten for a long time and hardly slept was also worrying. Elves could, of course, get along without eating and sleeping longer, but at some point, it was too much for them too. Legolas entered the mines with a strange expression in his eyes and Aragorn followed him directly. It was more comforting for him to be around his friend in case something happened. It was dark in the mines and Aragorn was more than happy that the Elf had a natural light that always surrounded him. So he could at least see something. Suddenly Legolas stopped abruptly and Aragorn was so lost in thought that he ran straight into him. Annoyed, the man looked around to find out what was going on. And then he frozed.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

Legolas stood shocked in the middle of the room, but the others also seemed frozen. There were countless skeletons around them. Legolas didn't want to know who it was, but he strongly believed that dwarves were the victims. A painful scream echoed through the hall. Gimli had apparently been able to identify one of the skeletons. Probably on some object. Another scream sounded, but this time it sounded different. It was a familiar cry of pain. Aranel! Legolas winced. Aranel was dead. He had been tortured to death before Legolas' eyes. He had seen his older brother die before him.

"You are mine," suddenly a voice whispered in his ear and a cold shiver ran down the elf's back. He! No, that was impossible!

"No," whispered Legolas and stumbled a few steps back. He knew he was just imagining it, but it was damned real for that. More screams sounded and everyone made the elf's heart beat faster and faster. Arnor, Thorondor, Aldon. They were all dead, but their screams echoed in his head. They grew louder and louder until he heard nothing except their screams of endless agony. "Stop it! Please, leave me alone!", the prince shouted desperately and dropped to his knees. He pressed his hands to his pointed ears, hoping he wouldn't have to hear the screams, but it didn't help. They were in his head and tore him up inside. And then his voice came. She was clearly heard through the tangle of screams.

"I'm going to kill you, Legolas. You couldn't save your brothers and you should remember that this is your fault as you slowly die." It felt like his back was burning and torn again. As if the scars were tearing open to create new pain. The darkness around him grew thicker, threatening to swallow him. The screams grew louder, along with his cold laugh. The prince gasped, his lungs felt tight. His heart was beating too fast, his whole body was shaking. Would it always be so, would the screams now always haunt him? They were so incredibly loud and the elf cried out in agony too. A hand lay on his shoulder and he noticed that someone was shaking him, but he saw only a picture in front of him. His dead brothers and he laughing cruelly. Another scream came from Legolas, the screams in his head were unbearable. And then his brother Aranel's voice came.

"You killed us." And Legolas knew it was true. It was his fault that they were all dead. That his father had lost four of his five children. That they had all died so painfully and not glorious on the battlefield. Now the voices of his other brothers also mixed in and the beautiful Elf gasped even more.

"See what you did, Legolas," his voice came, and Legolas looked up just to see his cold and contemptuous laugh. He felt like back then. Injured and weakened. Sweat ran down his forehead and his heartbeat at least twice as fast as usual. The screams and voices in his head grew louder again. He didn't notice that someone was shaking his shoulder desperately to bring him back to reality. He only heard the screams, the voices, and the laughter. A soft whimper left the elf's lips and he sagged even more. The low whimper became a loud cry as the screams, voices, and laughter tore him apart. He couldn't go on. His lungs screamed for air, but no matter how much he breathed, it never seemed enough. The blackness around him grew thicker and closer. Legolas closed his eyes and tried to ward them off, but it was no longer possible. The last thing he heard was screams and his laughter, then everything went dark.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Gimli's scream echoed through the dark hall and Aragorn winced. He was also incredibly shocked by the sight of it. The others as well. Merry looked like he was going to throw up while Sam looked like he was going to faint. Frodo and Pippin were as white as chalk, as was Boromir. Gandalf looked angry. Aragorn moved cautiously towards the dwarf. He knew that dwarves didn't really like physical contact, but the human didn't care. He put a hand cautiously on Gimli's shoulder, unable to say anything. He wouldn't have known what either. Gimli let out another scream and Aragorn felt the agony emanating from the dwarf.

"Legolas?", Frodos worried voice came and Aragorn looked up immediately. What was with his elf friend? Legolas was frozen, his eyes wide, but his eyes went blank. Aragorn's heart paused for a moment. The elf seemed to be completely lost.

"No," he whispered suddenly, stumbling a few steps back. Aragorn immediately ran to him. His worry had become fearful. What was with Legolas? "Stop it! Leave me alone," the prince shouted and before anyone could do anything, he dropped to his knees. Aragorn dropped in front of his friend and grabbed his shoulder.

"Legolas? Legolas!" No reaction came from the prince, his eyes were still staring into space. And then the Elf gasped and let out agonizing screams. Aragorn had no idea what to do. What did he see? What was so bad that the otherwise proud prince sat on the floor and just screamed? "Legolas, please talk to me! What's going on?" Aragorn tried again and shook his shoulder. But the prince did not wake up, seemed to see something so bad he could only scream. The handsome archer was still gasping for breath and Aragorn knew that he had to calm him down somehow before the prince collapsed. "Legolas, can you hear me? You have to calm down! Quiet! Breathe, mellon-nin." But it was too late. The prince let out a soft whimper, which slowly became a last cry, then he collapsed and passed out. Aragorn barely managed to catch his friend before he hit the hard floor.

"Get him out of here immediately!", came Gandalf's tight voice beside him. The man did as he was told and picked up his friend, who was incredibly light. But Aragorn didn't register this. All he could feel was fear and worry. What was that? What had Legolas seen? He followed Gandalf past the shocked faces of the others who couldn't believe what they had just seen. The next room was a large hall that had obviously been a throne room, but today it was completely destroyed and dark. Aragorn carefully laid his friend on the floor and immediately started treating him. Legolas was still sweating and shivering.

"Boromir, bring me a wet cloth immediately!", ordered the ranger without looking up. Boromir did as he was told while Aragorn wrapped his friend in a blanket that he had pulled out of his backpack. In addition, he whispered soothing Elvish words in his ear. Boromir handed the ranger the towel and he placed it on the elf's forehead. The others also tried to be useful and make a fire. Aragorn was still kneeling next to Legolas, trying to calm him down somehow. The elf's beautiful face was restless and contorted with fear. The human gently put a hand on Legolas' cheek to make him feel like someone was there. "I'm here, mellon-nin. And I'll never leave you alone." Aragorn knew what his job was now. He had to find out what was bothering his friend. He had to. No matter what it would cost.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

Since I haven't been able to publish anything in the last few days, 6 chapters come is the first one. I hope you like the story.

* * *

Frodo sat there and just stared at the fire. He couldn't believe what had just happened there. Legolas must have seen something, something that just made him scream. Frodo thought of the painful screams and flinched again. He had never heard anyone scream so painfully and desperately as Legolas had at that moment. The other members of the fellowship also had great problems dealing with it. Nobody really understood what had just happened there. No one, except Gandalf, who gave the elf pitying looks all the time. Aragorn had taken Legolas in his arms to calm him down and was concentrating fully on the beautiful figure in his arms. Fortunately, Legolas had calmed down a bit.

"What is with him, Gandalf ...", Boromir started but was interrupted directly by the wizard.

"I know you are worried about him and want to know what happened, but I am not in a position to tell you. Our prince must do it himself." Frodo froze. Prince? Sorry? Legolas was a prince?! The other hobbits were wide-eyed in surprise.

"Legolas is a ... a prince?", Sam stammered and Gandalf nodded wearily.

"His father, Thranduil, is the king of Mirkwood." Frodo and Sam gave each other a shocked look. Why had Legolas never said anything?

"But that is not important now. Prince or not, he is not doing well at all," Aragorn interjected, his eyes reflecting pure despair and fear. It was about what Frodo felt, but the ranger had to suffer more than the others. Although they hadn't known each other for a long time, Frodo had quickly learned that Aragorn and Legolas were very close. The hobbits gaze rested on the fragile figure of the beautiful elf. Nothing more could be seen of the noble, brave and strong warrior. What remained was a fragile, weak shell. And yet the elf was still beautiful and shone. These beings were really unique. Legolas suddenly started shivering again and Aragorn hugged him even closer. Even in the dark of fainting, the prince didn't seem to be safe from his fears. "All right, my friend. I'm here," heard the Hobbit Aragorn whisper. Gandalf sighed heavily.

"We can only hope that he is strong enough." Frodo's heart contracted. That didn't sound good at all.

"Did it have to do with his brothers?", Aragorn asked suddenly, his voice hotter with grief. Gandalfs look confirmed that the ranger was correct.

"Brothers?", asked Pippin, interested. Gandalf nodded sadly.

"Yes, Legolas had four brothers, Thorondor, Arnor, Aldon, and Aranel."

"Had?", Sam asked carefully, afraid of what was coming. Gandalf's eyes went blank and he just stared into the flames. So Aragorn continued in a shaky voice:

"Legolas loved them very much. While Aranel was like his best friend, Thorondor was the role model he always looked up to. Thorondor was to take the throne one day when his father was no longer alive. He was the oldest and Legolas the youngest. Aranel was only a little older than Legolas, which is why they got along so well. They were all incredibly close together because they had all lost their mother and wanted to support each other. I also really liked them. Not too long ago, the worst thing that could have happened to a family happened. His four brothers were suddenly dead and Legolas was in mortal danger. Nobody was allowed to see him or his brothers. It was terrible. To date, Legolas has not told what happened back then. It is a well-kept secret of the royal family of Mirkwood. And if Legolas doesn't open up and doesn't tell us what happened in that devastating time when I wasn't there, we probably never will know it."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

The elf's head boomed as he slowly regained consciousness. He felt incredibly tired and exhausted and took a while to remember everything. When he did, a tremor ran through his body again and he felt someone pressing him closer. Without seeing it, Legolas knew it was his best human friend and his heart grew a little warmer. Aragorn was really always there. The prince tried to suppress the images that were to appear in front of his eyes and started trying to open his eyes. He immediately looked into two familiar eyes which looked at him anxiously.

"Aragorn ..." His voice sounded broken and his neck was rough and dry. The ranger looked at his friend with relief, glad to hear his voice again.

"Legolas. How are you?" Although Legolas felt pretty miserable and tired, he didn't want to worry Aragorn any more.

"Good." His friend rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Do you need anything? Water? What to eat?" Legolas shook his head, although eating and drinking might not have been a bad idea.

"No, I'm just tired." His voice was so low that Aragorn had to make an effort to understand him.

"You had a panic attack," said the ranger. "Sleep." Since Legolas wanted nothing more than to sleep a little more, he closed his eyes and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Aragorn watched his friend's blue eyes close and his breathing slowed. It was not a good sign that the elf's eyes were closed. Elves usually slept with their eyes open. A small sigh escaped the man as he carefully laid Legolas down next to him and covered him with another blanket. The rest of the fellowship had fallen asleep by now, all except Sam, who was frightened to see the archer.

"Sleep, Sam," Aragorn said calmly, trying not to show his concern. That would only worry about the Hobbit even more. Sam ignored this and instead asked, "Will he get well again?" Aragorn sighed softly. Physically determined, but if Legolas would not recover mentally, his body would also give up at some point. And that was what Aragorn feared most of all. That his friend gave up and would die because of that.

"I don't know, Sam," Aragorn said truthfully. He didn't want to make false hopes because it wasn't looking good for his friend at the moment. His heart almost broke at the thought that Legolas might die. Sam sighed heavily and pain spread over his face.

"He's the noblest being I've ever seen," the hobbit whispered suddenly, fearfully. Aragorn smiled slightly. Legolas was really classy and just beautiful. "I always wanted to see elves," Sam started, looking at Legolas. "I knew they were beautiful and yet I was shocked at how beautiful they really are." Aragorn understood well what the hobbit was feeling. He had also been overwhelmed by Legolas' natural beauty. The bright light that emanated from him.

"Sam, if you should know anything about Legolas, it's that he's a fighter. He won't give up easily." Aragorn hoped it was the same this time. That Legolas would not just give up his life and no longer fight. Sam smiled.

"I hope so." The man also gave him a smile, although it felt terribly wrong. He glanced at his sleeping friend. The fear and pain were still on his face. Aragorn sighed inwardly. What had Legolas seen? After all, he knew it had something to do with the death of his brothers. But the exact story was still hidden. Only Legolas, Thranduil and his dead brothers knew what had happened. Aragorn had always suspected it wasn't a nice story, but now he was certain. Legolas had a terrible secret.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

Here is a bit more drama for you. Have fun.

* * *

The next time as Legolas woke up, he felt a little rested. He was still tired, but it wasn't that bad anymore. The elf blinked several times to get a clear view and immediately someone touched him on the shoulder. Aragorn. A small smile stole on the prince's lips, but when he remembered everything, it instantly faded. His friend's eyes filled with concern when he noticed it.

"Legolas, how are you?", he asked quietly. Only now did the Elf notice that everyone else was still asleep.

"Please, Estel. It's okay." Aragorn sighed, obviously not convinced by Legolas' words. But he said nothing more about it. At the next moment, a shadow fell over the two and Legolas winced, but when he recognized Gandalf, he relaxed again. He needed to stop being so scared.

"I am very pleased that you are awake, young friend, but we have to leave. We have been here far too long." Guilt spread through the prince. It was his fault. He had stopped the fellowship and put them in danger. Aragorn, of course, immediately noticed what was going on in his friend and turned to him.

"It's all right, Legolas. Don't blame yourself for that. Should I help you?" The pride of the prince refused to accept help with getting up and Legolas didn't really like it either, but he didn't want to stop his friends and he was too weak. How the Elf hated being helpless. So he nodded slightly and Aragorn shook his hand with a smile. Legolas took it and let himself be helped up. However, he was probably too hasty, because everything started to turn and the prince held on to Aragorn, who immediately gave him a worried look.

"I'm fine, Estel," the Elf muttered, trying to ignore the hoax. In the meantime, the others had noticed what was going on and eyed Legolas with concern. The worried looks slowly got on his nerves, because it was more than uncomfortable for him to be so weak. Legolas took a deep breath and broke away from Aragorn, who still looked worried. In fact, the dizziness subsided and the group set out. It was pretty dark everywhere, which automatically made Legolas nervous again. But he forced himself to rest. The others were worried enough because they were giving him uncertain looks all the time. Legolas was pretty annoyed and was about to say something when he suddenly heard something. Loud steps. "There is something!", he called immediately and everyone went into a fighting stance and drew their weapons. Legolas tried to calm down. He didn't like it when something comes out of the dark. You never knew what was coming. And then the Elf recognized it and everything in him contracted. "A cave troll!" And no sooner when he had said that, the giant being appeared before them. It was going to be tight. Everyone immediately attacked. Unfortunately, everything was just as difficult as Legolas had feared. The hobbits didn't have a chance because they were too small and had to be careful not to be trodden on. Finally, the cave troll hit Aragorn, which was thrown aside. "No!", the Elf screamed and pounced on the giant monster, the tiredness was completely forgotten. All that mattered now was saving his friends.

"Legolas!", Boromir shouted, but the prince didn't respond.

"Run!", he shouted before pulling his daggers and burying them deep in the flesh of the giant monster, which then howled loudly. Legolas had no idea whether his friends had followed his orders, he could only hope so. And then the inevitable happened. The troll managed to grab the elf and snatched the weapons from his hand, only to then sink them into Legolas' body. The pain exploded in the prince and he heard someone scream "No!", then everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

Completely stunned, Aragorn watched how the troll buries the daggers in the elf's body. A loud, stunned scream escaped the ranger when Legolas went limp. His heart screamed desperately and without paying attention to anything else, the man pounced on the troll. The anger and worry made him strong and he stabbed the troll with his sword, which thanks to Legolas was already pretty weak. With a loud grunt, the monster fell forward, dropping the prince. The ranger immediately ran to the motionless elf.

"Legolas!" But not the slightest emotion came from the beautiful warrior. No sound came from his slightly opened lips. Aragorn reached his friend and turned him on his back with trembling hands. Legolas had to live! He couldn't be dead! Aragorn had no idea how to deal with it when the prince was no longer with him. "Please, Legolas. Hold on." His voice trembled with grief and fear. The ranger's gaze fell on the bad wound. Silver-red blood flowed out and Aragorn frantically pressed his hands on it, hoping to stop the bleeding. Tears stung his eyes. The wound was deep. Legolas was critically injured. "Please ..." The man's voice broke. A hand lay on his shoulder and Aragorn looked up with tears in his eyes. Gandalf looked at him, his grief clearly visible. "We have to be able to do something," breathed the man, completely disturbed by the thought that the beautiful archer could die before him and probably would. "There must be something we can do. We can't let him die. We can't ..." And at that moment Aragorn collapsed over his friend. Gandalf put his hands on his shoulders soothingly.

"Let him go home. Let him go back to his family." But the ranger saw it differently. Legolas was at home. He would never give up his friend without a fight and let him die.

"Gimli, give me something to stop the bleeding with. I need bandages too." Aragorn tried to calm down for his friend. Panicking wouldn't help Legolas. His eyes fell on the elf's face, contorted with pain. Fear, panic, and grief spread through the man's heart. There had to be something he could do! It just had to! Blood seeped through his fingers and the despair in his heart increased. At the next moment, Gimli handed him several bandages and Aragorn immediately got to work. He repressed the troubling thought that it might be too late for his best friend and pushed the fear back in his heart. He didn't know what the others were doing. All that mattered was the Elf in front of him. The Elf who was dying. The ranger felt a few tears in his eyes but pushed them back. It wasn't too late. He still had no reason to cry. Finally, the wound was bandaged and Aragorn trembled put a finger on Legolas' wrist. His pulse was weak and irregular, which made the man sigh softly and deeply.

"Please, Legolas," he breathed, his voice about to break. "You can't give up. You can't leave me." He carefully lifted the elf into his arms and brought him closer to the fire that the others had kindled. Immediately the healer met the worried and frightened looks and a knot formed in his stomach. He couldn't tell them anything that would calm them down. Because there was nothing. Aragorn swallowed the tears again and ignored his heavy heart. He carefully put Legolas down, slipped a rolled-up blanket under his head, and covered him. The ranger's eyes rested on his friend's beautiful face. It was unnaturally pale and distorted with pain. The ranger gently put a hand on the cheek of the handsome prince. "Please fight."


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Frodo sat there, constantly looking at the calm form of the archer. Every time his heart ached and filled with fear that they might lose him. The oppressive silence that hung in the air told Frodo that the others were also afraid. Aragorn kept checking his friend's pulse and breath, and that his face grimacing with concern every time didn't really calm the hobbit. He didn't need a healer to know that Legolas could die. A lump formed in his throat when he thought of this possibility. The elf had protected them. He had put himself in danger to save and protect them. Gandalf looked very tense and chewed his pipe thoughtfully. Sam, Pippin, and Merry looked scared and their eyes were sad. Boromir and Gimli made the wait pretty nervous because even if Gimli didn't like the Elf, he didn't want to see him die this brutal way. Aragorn just stared into the flames and the pain in his face made Frodo's heart hurt anew each time.

"We can't stay here long," said Gandalf suddenly, looking up. His voice sounded strangely rough. The situation hit him too. "The mines of Moria are not a good place to stay." He immediately got Aragorn's attention and the Ranger's eyes sparkled dangerously. Frodo was concerned that he seemed angry.

"What about Legolas? We can't move him too much and he would never survive a long trip." Frodo's heart contracted painfully and the other hobbits flinched at the words of the man. Gandalf sighed deeply and the ring bearer felt that the thought also caused physical pain to the wizard.

"I know, my friend, but we are all in mortal danger. Legolas would not want that we die because of him." Aragorn grimaced in pain and looked down at his friend who was close to his side. The elf's eyes were closed and not the slightest emotion came from him. It seemed like he was already dead.

"I know, but ..." The man's voice broke and when he looked up Frodo winced at the strong feelings in his eyes. They were full of pain, grief, and fear. Gandalf looked reassuringly at the ranger.

"I know how much you love each other, Aragorn, but you should start thinking about the fact that Legolas may not return to us. That he will return to his family in the eternal halls." Aragorn bowed his head and Frodo shivered. He couldn't imagine the pain Aragorn was going to have.

"I can't do that, Gandalf. I can't just let him go. I've known him for as long as I can remember. He was always there, no matter when and in what situation. How should I just let him go?" The Ranger's voice trembled and was hotter with grief. Frodo's heart ached with pity and grief. He felt so incredibly sorry for the man. Gandalf sighed sympathetically. "I know, Aragorn, and you can believe me that I don't want to let him go any more than you do. But it's not in our hands, rather in that of the Valars and Legolas. The prince will decide what to do. Whether he wants to return to us or return to his family." Aragorn shook his head with tears in his eyes. "It's not just about us. What about his father? How can you teach a man who recently lost four of his five sons at once that his last remaining son is now dead?" Gandalf said nothing more and Frodo knew that Gandalf had no answer to that either. Frodo didn't want to imagine how terrible something like that had to be for a father.

"We should sleep," said Gandalf finally, and the fellowship agreed. Of course, Aragorn would stay awake and watch over his friend. Meanwhile, the others lay down and Frodo tried to relax. Hopefully, the handsome Prince of Mirkwood would soon be better.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

Aragorn had no idea how long ago it had been since the others fell asleep and let him do his thinking. He also didn't know how long it had been since Legolas was injured. He had completely lost his sense of time. Every minute felt like an hour. All he could think of was the elf lying next to him, fighting for his life. Meanwhile, Aragorn had developed a kind of paranoia that the prince could stop breathing, so he kept checking his pulse. His heart filled with relief every time when he could feel the weak but existing heartbeat. But in the meantime, all hope had moved to the far corner of his heart and was about to suffocate. The ranger was terrified. He was certain that he had never felt such fear in his life.

And he had to realize that Gandalf was right in every way. They had to go on. The mines were too dangerous and they put their lives at risk.

He also knew that Legolas' life was no longer in their hands. The man had done everything possible in the condition of the elf. If the handsome warrior didn't wake up soon, there was nothing he could do except change the blood-soaked bandages and hope that the healing herbs which he placed on the wound each time would help. The despair in his heart grew steadily when he saw the wound. And Aragorn also knew he had to deal with the fact that his friend might never come back to him. That he would never see him laugh again, that he would never see his shiny blue eyes again, that he would never hear his beautiful voice again. But the thought was too painful. Aragorn had tried several times in the past few hours, but it was impossible for him to think about while Legolas was still alive. He wasn't dead yet. He was still with the ranger. He was still breathing.

Aragorn sighed softly and looked down at his silent friend. He looked so infinitely weak and vulnerable, which didn't suit Legolas at all. He was usually strong and in control of his feelings. But Aragorn remembered that there had been a moment when Legolas had shown weakness to his friend ...

'The moon shone brightly above them and the stars sparkled. Aragorn lay on his back and looked up at the dark sky. A light wind blew, but it was warm and the night was just beautiful. Legolas was on the other side of the fire, but something was wrong. The human being could clearly feel that the Elf was restless because he was constantly turning from side to side and did not seem to find any rest, which was unusual for the otherwise quiet Elf. Finally, Aragorn couldn't stand the unrest and sat up worried. And then he froze. The elf's blue eyes glared at him, but there were tears in them and they looked cloudy.

"Legolas?", Aragorn asked quietly, unsure of what was going on. He had never seen the archer so weak. Usually, Legolas was someone who rarely showed negative emotions. The elf sighed heavily and without thinking for a long time, the ranger got up and went over to his friend, who had meanwhile sat up. Finally, he got on his knees in front of the elf and took him gently in his arms. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he sensed that Legolas was struggling with the fate of his dead brothers. The Elf didn't have to say anything, Aragorn understood him that way. He felt Legolas snuggled closer to his chest and started to cry softly. Warm tears dripped onto the man's chest, but he didn't care. Instead, he pulled the prince onto his lap and hugged him even closer. His heart seemed to be crying with his friend and the ranger felt his friend's pain. Legolas clung to his friend as if he was afraid of losing him at any moment, and Aragorn stroked his back soothingly.

"Shh, mellon-nin. Everything's fine. I'm here." For a while they sat like that in the quiet night, holding each other in their arms.

Finally, Legolas spoke in a tearful voice: "You have to promise me something, mellon-nin." Aragorn was immediately ready to promise and keep it as long as it relieved the pain in his friend's heart.

"Everything, Legolas." And so it was. The man would die for his friend if it were necessary.

"You have to promise me that you'll never leave me. I couldn't stand that. You can't go. I don't know what I would do without you. Please -" The elf's voice broke, but he didn't need to say more. The ranger's heart filled with incredible warmth.

"I will never leave you, Legolas. My friend, my brother." And both knew that it was a promise for eternity.'


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

When Frodo woke up, he had no idea whether it was day or night. In these mines, it was impossible to estimate how much time had passed and whether it was light or dark outside. The hobbit struggled to sit up and looked around. Of course, his eyes immediately went to his injured companion. A sad smile fell on his lips when he noticed that Aragorn was sleeping next to his friend, but not without taking Legolas' hand in his. Again Frodo found out how strong their friendship was.

"It is good that he is resting a little. He needs it," suddenly came a voice next to the hobbit and, because it was really unexpected, he winced. Gandalf was sitting next to him, looking at the two friends. He looked thoughtful. Frodo hardly dared to ask, and he wasn't really sure if he really wanted to know, but he would go crazy if he didn't get an answer soon. And Gandalf would probably know.

"Will he get well again?" Gandalf sighed and when his eyes filled with sadness, Frodo was really scared. Was all hope lost?

"It depends entirely on Legolas. Whether he wants to live or chooses not to. But you must never forget that he is one of the strongest elves I have ever known. If he wants to live, he will do it." Frodo bit his lip thoughtfully. So everything depended on Legolas' mental state. Whether he would be able to deal with this apparently terrible secret or not. At the next moment, a warm hand lay on his shoulder and Frodo looked up at the wizard. "You don't have to be afraid. No matter what Legolas chooses, he'll be fine." The hobbit sighed softly. It was a nice prospect that the Elven Prince would be happy in any case, but of course, Frodo more than anything else wanted the beautiful warrior to stay with them. His eyes fell on Aragorn again.

#"Will Aragorn be able to handle it?" Of course, the hobbit sensed he already knew the answer. Aragorn was too attached to Legolas to let him go. Gandalf frowned.

"I don't know, young hobbit. Aragorn is also a fighter and he will fight for Legolas' life to the end, no matter what we tell him. Perhaps he will be able to understand it a little when Legolas has left and he knows that the prince is now back with his family, but I'm afraid he will break it. These two have developed too deep a love for each other." Frodo looked at his two sleeping companions. Only now did he realize how unusual their connection was. The hobbit didn't know many stories about Middle-earth, but he knew the elves and humans didn't really get along. But Legolas and Aragorn loved each other from the bottom of their hearts as brothers.

"Gandalf, what was the problem between humans and elves?" The wizard shook his head and Frodo felt that the subject frustrated him.

"The problem still exists, my dear Frodo. You have to know that humans are often very greedy, the complete opposite of the Elves. There was originally a connection between humans and elves and they fought many battles together. But then the rings came into play and the human wanted them for themselves. They strived for sole rule and wanted everything for themselves. The humans betrayed and deceived the Elves. They broke the infinite trust of the beautiful beings, which of course they never forgave. Since the battle in which Sauron was struck, humans and elves have not come close to each other. They don't wage war against each other, but they avoid themselves. Many Elves, like Legolas' father Thranduil, still have big problems with humans today. But Legolas and Aragorn are an example of something that is incredibly strong. The example for the deepest brotherly love between a human and an elf."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

When Aragorn regained consciousness, the first thing he did was check his friend's pulse. But everything was as before. Fortunately, it hadn't gotten worse, but unfortunately, it hadn't gotten any better. Another low sigh escaped the man and he started to check the wound and to bandage again. The only good thing was that she stopped bleeding and there were no signs of an infection. But Legolas was far from over the mountain and Aragorn knew that. But as long as his friend didn't wake up, there was nothing he could do for him.

After treating the elf, the ranger looked around. The rest of the fellowship was still asleep and an oppressive silence filled the air. The ranger wanted nothing more than to get out of here and back into the sun. He knew that nature could also help Legolas. Elves were beings that lived from light and fresh air. And he knew that the continuing darkness harmed the beautiful warrior. Legolas soon had to get out of here because even without a fatal injury Elves could die in too much darkness. So they avoided it.

A knot formed in Aragorn's throat and it took a tremendous effort to swallow it. They had to get out of here, even if the risk of worsening Legolas' condition was high. The man sighed. How he hated making such decisions.

"Good morning," suddenly came a low, sleepy voice. Aragorn looked up to see Pippin waking up. The man smiled laboriously at the young hobbit. He didn't want to worry him further.

"Good morning, Pippin. Did you sleep well?" The hobbit yawned and stretched extensively.

"Very good." Then his eyes fell on Legolas and sadness could be seen on his features. "How is he?" Aragorn couldn't suppress a sad sigh. The situation was going to make him crazy.

"Unchanged." The hobbit also sighed. "We're moving on today. We have to get out of here." Pippin looked confused for a moment but then nodded hesitantly. Apparently he wasn't sure what to think of the ranger's idea. And Aragorn didn't know what he thought of the idea.

After breakfast, the fellowship set off again. Aragorn walked in the middle and wore the still motionless Legolas. Gandalf led the company but was on permanent alert.

'How useful it would be if Legolas were here now,' thought the man sadly. The keen senses of the elf would really be an advantage here. But the ranger really missed everything from the prince. What would he give for his voice and laugh now? Suddenly Gandalf stopped and raised a hand. Uh oh. That was not good. Everyone was immediately on alert and looked around carefully. They stood in an incredibly large hall, with pillars on either side.

Aragorn pressed Legolas closer to his body, ready to protect him with his life. At the next moment, there was a loud roar and everything in the man contracted when he recognized it. Orcs! Why now of all times? And at the next moment, they were surrounded by hundreds of orcs. Great. This would have been impossible without an injured companion, but with Legolas, who was seriously injured, it was a death sentence. But Aragorn was ready to protect his friend. No matter what it would cost. The others got ready too, but the ranger could see on their faces that they knew it as well as he did. They would die. Now. Here.

The man looked again at his motionless best friend in his arms. At the next moment, it suddenly became light. Aragorn turned in confusion, only to see an incredibly bright light behind him. What was that now? The orcs immediately fled, but that was no relief. What was that terrible being that even the orcs had to flee? Gandalf probably thought the same thing, because at the next moment he called: "Run!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

Frodo ran as fast as he could. He didn't know what was behind him, but he didn't need to know that the being was dangerous. Even the orcs had fled from him. The hobbit looked briefly at his companions. They all looked horrified and they all knew that they were now running for their lives. Aragorn wore Legolas and the determination in his gray eyes made it unmistakably clear that he would protect the elf with everything he could.

"What's that behind us?", Merry gasped in the direction of Gandalf.

"A Balrog. A demon from the underworld," the wizard replied shortly, making Frodo shiver. A demon. As if they weren't already having enough problems! The task is to destroy the ring, which now weighed heavily on his soul and then the life-threatening archer who was just standing between life and death. Frodo sighed inwardly. What had they gotten into again? But now was really not the time to think about it.

"To the bridge! Go!", Gandalf commanded and although the hobbit had no idea what it was all about, he simply followed the wizard. The confusion which Frodo felt was visible on Sam's face. The earth around them trembled through the demon behind them and fear spread through the ring bearer. But Gandalf led them to the bridge, determined to bring the fellowship to safety. Aragorn was still wearing Legolas, but after the long run, the little sleep, and the motionless elf on his arm, he looked tired. At this moment Gimli, who was running in front of the hobbit, stopped abruptly and Frodo almost ran into him. What was going on? Why didn't it go on? The hobbit looked past the dwarf in confusion and then gasped in horror. Why couldn't anything ever go in their favor? A gaping hole opened in front of them, part of the bridge had collapsed. At the next moment, there was a roar from behind them that Frodo was going through his legs. He knew the balrog was very close, but he was shocked to see how close.

"What are we going to do now?", asked Merry desperately, who had now realized the danger they were in.

"Jump!", replied Gandalf sullenly. The hobbit thought it was a stupid joke because the hole was huge, but Gandalf actually jumped to the other side. "Gimli!"

Boromir already wanted to help the dwarf, but the latter only looked at him angrily and jumped with the statement: "Nobody throws a dwarf." Frodo had to smile despite her situation. The dwarf was really stubborn. However, Gimli's jump was too short and the hobbits were already panicking that the dwarf would disappear beneath them in the infinitely shimmering darkness, but Gandalf grabbed his beard and pulled him up with a loud rant. Boromir also came across without any problems. All that was left was the hobbits and Aragorn with Legolas. And the time was short.

"Go!", roared Gandalf and now the hobbits jumped too. It was really tight with them, but Gandalf helped with his magic. Frodo looked at the ranger and the prince. There was still this incredible determination in the ma's eyes and at that moment the hobbit knew that the man would accompany his friend to death. He jumped and, with Gandalfs help, made it to them with Legolas. They immediately ran on, but the balrog was too close. They wouldn't have a chance. The hobbit's heart filled with fear, he didn't want to die yet. At the next moment, the old wizard turned to Aragorn.

"Keep them on. I'll stop him!" Frodo's heart contracted in horror and the others stared at the wizard in horror. Aragorn started to say something, but Gandalf cut him off. "Do what I tell you!" The man nodded uncertainly and kept walking as Gandalf approached the demon. Only now did Frodo really see what it really was. The others also turned. They were all scared, didn't want to leave Gandalf alone. The wizard raised his staff and shouted several things the hobbit did not understand. Then the huge creature let out a loud roar and fell into the depths. Frodo smiled as the wizard turned to face them. They did it. But then something happened that nobody had expected. Some of the creature wrapped itself around the ankle of the gray wizard and pulled him with it. The hobbit stared in horror once more before Gandalf disappeared into the eternal darkness.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 15**_

The cold air hit his skin, but Aragorn was too shocked to notice. Gandalf was dead. He had disappeared into the eternal shadows. How was that possible? They needed him, without him they would never be able to do their job. The ranger looked at his companions with an aching heart. Sam cried openly, Merry and Pippin also fought back tears. Boromir and Gimli were in shock as Frodo's gaze went blank. They were out of the mines now, but far from out of danger. Aragorn didn't really know what to do next, except that they had to get out of here. The man looked at the motionless figure in his arms. Legolas was still alive, but the ranger didn't know if his condition had changed. Fear filled his heart, but there was no way to check his condition right now. Aragorn took a deep breath. It was his responsibility now. A painful sting hit his heart as he thought of the faithful wizard.

"We have to go on," he said in a rough voice, unable to hide his grief.

"For heaven's sake give us some time!", came it off the stunned Boromir. Aragorn took a deep breath. How he would like to give them and himself time to mourn and take care of the still fighting Legolas, but it was not possible.

"When it gets dark, it is teeming with orcs!" Boromir rose cautiously and went over to the hobbits to calm them down a little. After a few moments, the fellowship gathered around Aragorn and they moved on.

But not for long, because the grief and shock exhausted them and so they camped behind a hill. The man's heart pounded as he carefully put down the beautiful elf. Please he was still alive! Aragorn didn't know how the long, stressful journey had affected the archers and he could only hope that Legolas' condition had not worsened. They couldn't lose him too. His heart ached again, but he ignored it. The prince needed him with a clear mind if he wanted to save him.

The others had started a fire and Sam had started dinner. Aragorn carefully removed the bandages and checked the wound. He exhaled in relief when he saw that she seemed a little better. There was hope! A slight, sad smile settled on the lips of the person as he gave the wound new herbs and bandaged it again. Now Legolas just had to come to. Aragorn sighed softly. That seemed to be the biggest problem right now. This ongoing loss of consciousness.

At that moment the ranger noticed something that worried him. He frowned when he saw the slight sweat film on the elf's skin. Oh no! Please not that too! The man's hand trembled as he reached out to feel the prince's skin. It burned. Aragorn was about to cry out of frustration and fear. Legolas had developed a fever, probably due to the high level of blood loss. The man knew he had to do something, otherwise, the elf's weakened body might not survive the night. The ranger suppressed the terrible thought and rummaged in his healing bag. Fortunately, he quickly found the herbs he was looking for.

"Sam, can you bring me hot water?", Aragorn called to the hobbit, who was looking at him in confusion. Then knowledge and fear sparkled in his eyes.

"Is there something with Legolas?" The group's attention was immediately focused on the human being. He sighed and rubbed his hair desperately.

"Yes, he got a fever. And if he doesn't mind, he probably won't survive the night." He saw the shock on the faces of the others. Aragorn didn't want to worry them, but he had to be honest with them. The rangers gaze rested on the elf's beautiful face as he grabbed his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Please. Please stay with me. You can't leave me alone. You can't go. I need you."


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

Darkness. Legolas didn't notice anymore. His whole body felt infinitely heavy and numb. It was like he couldn't move like he had no control over his own body. Then something added to the darkness. Stinging, unbelievable pain in his side. What was that? What happened? Memories came back to him. The troll. His companions. His knives. And then there was only darkness. The elf tried to remember more details, although that wasn't really good for his already aching head. The mines of Moria. Gimli's scream. His brothers. Death. An incredible pain spread through his heart. This pain was far worse than the pain in his side. It was his fault. They had died because of him. There she was again. The endless darkness. She enveloped him, invited him to just let himself go. Legolas was ready. He was ready to get involved with her. It was comforting, it would free him of everything. The pain in his head and side, from weakness, exhaustion, and tiredness. But especially of his memories and the pain in his heart. From guilt. The prince was about to drop when another voice reached him.

"You can't go." Who was that? The voice sounded strangely familiar. She was full of love, but at the same time full of sadness and fear. Legolas tried to remember the person who belonged to that voice. And then he recognized her. Aragorn! That was Aragorn! Legolas wanted to call for him, tell him that he didn't have to be afraid, but no sound left his lips. "I need you." These words triggered something in the prince. 'I need you.' His heart filled with warmth and love. And suddenly all desire for the dark was gone.

"Mr. Aragorn." The man turned with tired eyes to Sam, who was standing next to him and holding a bowl of food in his hand. The ranger smiled sadly. Even though he didn't feel the slightest hint of hunger, he knew that he had to eat something to stay strong.

"Thank you, Sam," the man whispered and took the bowl with the stew. The hobbit smiled slightly, but the grief was still clearly visible in his eyes. The day had been very difficult for all of them. And it didn't get better. Legolas still had to fight if he wanted to at all. This thought made the heart of the ranger hurt again.

No, Legolas was strong! He wouldn't give up so easily! With this in mind, Aragorn started to eat. After he finished, he looked at his companions. Merry and Pippin had wrapped themselves in their cloaks and were sleeping next to the fire. Boromir, Frodo, and Sam sat next to each other and talked quietly. Gimli was sitting further away from the fire, so he was barely visible in the dark. He kept watch and sat with his back to the fellowship.

Aragorn glanced at Legolas before he got up and went to Boromir and the two hobbits. The healer could no longer do anything for Legolas. He had given him something against the high fever and put wet towels on his body. Boromir and the Hobbits looked up as Aragorn joined them.

"How is he?", asked Frodo after a while worried and fear flashed in his eyes. The man wanted to say something to calm the ring bearer, but there was nothing he could say that was true.

"Unchanged," sighed Aragorn. Boromir looked at him pityingly and worriedly while Sam bowed his head in silent grief.

"Can't we do anything?", the man asked. Aragorn shook his head.

"I'm afraid no. I did everything that was possible. Now it depends on when and whether he wakes up. That is the most important thing now." The three nodded in understanding.

"I miss Gandalf," Sam suddenly said softly. "Maybe he could have healed him." Aragorn sighed. There was this pain again.

"Me too, Sam. But magic also has its limits at some point. And I'm afraid one of them is the threshold of death." Sam was about to say something when suddenly a faint sound came from behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapter 17**_

Aragorn immediately whirled around. That was not possible! He must have misunderstood! Without paying attention to the questioning and startled faces of the others, the ranger jumped up and ran to his friend. When he looked into his face, tears came to his eyes. Legolas' blue eyes were half open and looked at him a little disoriented. Aragorn immediately dropped beside him and took the elf's hand in his. His heart screamed for joy that the handsome prince was finally awake.

"Legolas ...", he breathed, unable to say more. The archer's confused eyes wandered to his friend.

"Estel ..." His voice was rough and brittle. "I'm here, Legolas." The elf smiled slightly. "I ... I heard your voice ..." Aragorn smiled at his friend, overjoyed to see his smile, no matter how small and weak. The ranger didn't care about the tears that filled his eyes and threatened to run down his cheeks.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain?" The man already guessed what the answer would be, but he asked anyway.

"Good." Aragorn was about to roll his eyes. Legolas always said it, and each time it ended up the ranger having to end up fighting for his friend's life. "Would you like something for the pain?", Aragorn asked gently, lightly squeezing the prince's hand. The latter only shook his head weakly.

"... No ... I just want to sleep." The ranger gently stroked his friend's hair from his face. "Rest, mellon-nin. I'll be here if you need anything." And so it was. It was clear to the man that no matter what happened, he would not leave his friend's side. And at that moment Legolas also squeezed his hand. It was just a little pressure, but it was enough that a part of the load fell from the ranger's heart.

"Hannon-le," he breathed into a weak voice before closing his eyes again. Aragorn carefully covered the archer with a blanket and gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Finally, he let go of his friend's hand and turned away from the peacefully sleeping figure to return to the fire. Legolas was not yet out of danger, but waking up was a huge step in the right direction. The others looked at him questioningly and nervously as the ranger returned to the fire.

"Is he okay?", Sam asked a little scared. Aragorn couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his lips. "He woke up." Three incredulous looks met him. "Really?", Frodo asked relieved and Sam and Boromir were relieved at the news.

"Yes, he is still very weak, but it is a great relief that he has come to himself." Frodo smiled. "Maybe then he'll really get well again." Sam nodded hopefully and Aragorn could only smile. They could hope again! And this time they could too.

That night the man could finally relax after a long time. An incredible relief was in his heart. Aragorn knew Legolas wasn't over the mountain yet, all that mattered was the fact that the elf had woken up. Unfortunately, the fever still hadn't dropped, which worried the ranger. He knew it was from his friend's high blood loss, but he couldn't do more than give him herbs. Once again, they could only hope. Slowly it got on the human's nerves. He hated not being able to do anything, especially when a friend next to him was dying. Once again he was doomed to inactivity. Aragorn looked briefly at his friend. The handsome warrior was restless and moaned softly in his sleep. He was obviously in pain. The ranger's heart ached at the sight, but there was nothing he could do. So he carefully took the cloth from Legolas' hot forehead, wet it again and put it back on his place. The ranger hoped so much that his friend soon felt better.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

The next time Frodo woke up it was already light. The hobbit yawned wearily and stretched. It took a little while for him to remember everything that had happened, and at that moment he wished he didn't. Because immediately his heart was full of sadness. Gandalf had fallen. They would have to continue the journey without him now. Frodo was afraid of it. Because it was the wizard who had led the fellowship. And not only that. He had been their friend. The hobbit had known the old wizard all his life and it was inconceivable that he was no longer there. Frodo sighed softly. He could only hope that the fellowship would achieve their goal despite everything. Aragorn would lead them now. Of course, the ring bearer trusted the man, but the man was still very young and had other concerns at the moment.

The hobbit's eyes involuntarily shifted to the motionless elf. The prince was restless and whimpered softly in his sleep. Aragorn was sleeping next to him, his friend's hand in his. Frodo felt pity when he saw the Ranger, for it looked as if he had collapsed next to Legolas someday with exhaustion.

Frodo looked around. Boromir sat a little way away and looked as if he was going to fall asleep at any moment. The man had probably taken over the last watch and that was why he was so tired. Since the hobbit didn't want to sit around any longer, he got up and went to the man who, despite his tiredness, immediately noticed him.

"Frodo?", he asked in surprise as the ring bearer fed. "Hello, Boromir." Frodo didn't really have a clue what to say. So far he had hardly spoken to the man and he did not seem to be really trustworthy. In Rivendell, the human had made it absolutely clear that he really didn't want to destroy the ring. And, as Gandalf had told him, the quest for power was human nature. There was another painful sting in his heart when the hobbit thought of the wizard, but he ignored it.

"If you want, you can go to sleep." Boromir smiled wearily at the hobbit. "I'd like to, but I'd rather wait until the rest of the fellowship is awake, but thanks." Frodo just nodded and returned to the sleeping quarters. It was still quiet and there was no emotion from the others.

The ring bearer was about to sit down when a low moan suddenly sounded. His heart immediately beat faster. What was that? Were they in danger? Frodo looked around vigilantly but saw nothing. Another groan. Only now was the hobbit localizing where it came from. Legolas! He immediately jumped to his feet and ran to the blonde elf, ignorant of exactly what he wanted to do. Relief flowed through the hobbit's heart when he looked into two familiar blue eyes. Legolas was alive! The beautiful elf blinked several times before moving slightly just to make a face. Frodo bit his lip in concern. What should he do now? Legolas was obviously in pain and only Aragorn could do anything about it. But he was still asleep and the hobbit knew that the man had it more than necessary.

"Good morning, Frodo," suddenly came a soft, warm voice. The ring bearer smiled slightly.

"Hello, Legolas. Can I do something for you?" Frodo was more than happy that the elf was awake and wanted to do everything that he was soon well again. Legolas gave him a tired smile. "Some water would be good." Frodo nodded and could understand it really well.

"I'll give it to you right away, but the best thing to do is wake Strider first." The prince nodded with a small smile and looked at his hand, which was still in Aragorn's. "How are you?", the hobbit asked concerned now.

"Good," Legolas said quietly before turning back to his friend. Frodo knelt next to the young man and shook his shoulder lightly. To his surprise, the human immediately blinked and looked sleepily at the hobbit.

"Frodo? Did something happen?" Apparently Aragorn was incredibly tense and always vigilant even in his sleep. The ring bearer was about to say something when Aragorn with a "Legolas!" jumped to his feet.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Bright blue eyes looked into Aragorn's and he could hardly believe his luck. The man smiled at his friend, overjoyed to see him awake.

"How are you, mellon-nin?", the ranger asked carefully, placing his hand on the forest elf's forehead to see how the fever had developed. To his incredible relief, it seemed to have gotten better. Legolas also smiled wearily.

"Good, Aragorn." The man just shook his head. Why was this elf so proud, please? "Can I have water?", the archer asked softly and Aragorn nodded. At the next moment, someone handed him the bottle and when the ranger looked up, he saw Sam smiling at him kindly. In the hobbit's eyes, the ranger saw a part of the happiness that he was feeling right now. With a thankful smile, Aragorn took the bottle and then instructed the hobbits to brew water for tea. The man carefully helped his friend to sit up. Legolas groaned once, but otherwise, he was silent. Aragorn was really sorry for the elf. He didn't want to imagine the pain which this must-have. The man put an arm around his friend's shoulder to keep him upright and put the bottle on his friend's lips. After drinking a little something, Legolas left his head exhausted on the ranger's shoulder. He was obviously very weak. Aragorn involuntarily pulled the elf closer to him and stroked his hair.

"I'm glad that you're here," he whispered in Elvish. Legolas smiled slightly. "Me too, mellon-nin. Me too."

Legolas had no idea how long they were sitting there. He didn't care either. The prince of Mirkwood felt very tired but it was better than last time. His head was still on his best friend's shoulder, who was gently stroking his hair all the time. The elf shut up for a moment, managed to relax a little for the first time in a long time. After a short time, he opened his eyes again and looked around the camp. Legolas frowned. Where was Gandalf?

"Aragorn, where's Gandalf?" The man immediately tensed and the elf raised his head in confusion. What had happened when he was not conscious? The ranger's eyes were full of pain and grief, and the prince's heart contracted. No. It was impossible. "What happened?", Legolas asked, his voice harsh and sad. Aragorn sighed deeply.

"A balrog was after us. Gandalf stood up to him. And went down with him." The handsome warrior swallowed hard. Somehow, this information didn't really go into his head. Gandalf was dead. The elf's heart ached. He had known Gandalf since he was a little Elbling. Gandalf was the only one who knew everything about Legolas. The prince had entrusted him with everything, including what had happened to his brothers at the time. His brothers. His heart filled with pain and sadness again. The wizard would see them again in the eternal halls.

"Legolas?", a concerned voice suddenly asked and pulled him out of his thoughts. Aragorn looked down at his friend with concern. "What?", the elf asked, uncertain whether his friend had said anything else. The man looked worried, but luckily he didn't ask.

"You should sleep." This time the prince nodded without discussion and allowed the ranger to gently put the prince's head on his legs. Legolas closed his eyes and pictures immediately appeared. Thorondor's face contorted with pain, Aranal's bloody body, Arnor and Aldon's empty eyes. His laugh. The forest elf immediately stiffened and became restless. "Quiet. You're safe," suddenly breathes a gentle, calming voice into his ear. Legolas hoped his friend was right. And he also knew that it was soon time, to tell the truth to his friend.


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapter 20**_

The rest of the day was uneventful. The fellowship rested and talked a lot. Every now and then Aragorn took care of Legolas' wound and was more than relieved to see that the prince's condition slowly improving. Legolas had actually slept all day and had woken up in between. Although the fever slowly decreased and the elf claimed stiffly and firmly that he was not in too much pain, the human regularly supplied him with pain-relieving and antipyretic herbs. Aragorn firstly knew how proud the prince was and that he would never admit if he needed anything to relieve the pain, and secondly, the ranger didn't want his friend's condition to deteriorate again. It was slowly getting dark again and the fellowship was sitting together by the fire.

Legolas lay next to Aragorn and slept, which is why the companions talked a little quieter. They were laughing at something that Merry was telling them when there was a small cry next to the ranger. Immediately he was on high alert and turned to his friend. Fear spread through him when he noticed that the prince was sweating and trembling violently. Sam, who looked right next to Legolas, also looked worried.

"What about him?", Gimli asked, who was sitting on the other side of the fire. Aragorn put a hand on his friend's shoulder, hoping to calm him down, but it did the opposite. Legolas winced violently and a painful whimper escaped him. Aragorn grew more concerned. What was with his friend? In addition, the elf was not allowed to move too much, otherwise, he would run the risk of the wound opening again.

"No, please! Let him go! Let me go!", came it from the Prince quietly. Aragorn could no longer watch it. He gently shook the handsome archer's shoulder.

"Legolas. Hey, wake up. It's all right," he tried to calm his friend gently, but Legolas didn't respond.

"I am sorry!" The elf's voice sounded desperate and painful. The man's heart ached. Seeing the beautiful warrior like that was terrible for him. His shaking grew stronger.

"Legolas!" The prince was sweating profusely and his whole body was trembling. "Please, let them go!" Everything in the ranger contracted. He sensed what Legolas was dreaming of. And he knew he had to get his friend out of there very quickly. Because whatever the elf saw, it was terrible. The prince's breathing quickened and Aragorn panicked that the archer might collapse.

"LEGOLAS!", he shouted again and at that moment two blue eyes opened. The man was horrified. They were full of fear, panic, and sadness. The elf was trembling all over and his breath was quick and shallow.

"Estel ..." His voice was panicked and he barely managed to sit up. The ranger was worried and helped him, trying to be as calm as possible. "Everything is fine. You are safe. Nobody will hurt you." To his surprise, his voice was firm and calm. Legolas breathed shakily and looked at his friend with his big blue eyes.

"I saw them ...", he whispered and Aragorn had to swallow. He had seen his brothers. "Breathe very calmly," the healer instructed the prince, without going into the statement beforehand. With the best will in the world, he would not have known what to say. Slowly the beautiful elf's breath slowed again and he seemed to calm down. Aragorn's hand was still on his friend's shoulder and he hoped to support Legolas a little bit.

"What happened?", Pippin suddenly asked quietly and the elf turned to the hobbit. "I don't think you want to hear that, my dear friend." Aragorn turned back to his friend.

"Legolas, maybe you'll be better off talking about it." Legolas sighed painfully before he began to tell quietly ...


	21. Chapter 21

Hello, my dears. Because everything is closed due to the coronavirus and I don't really have anything to do, I finished writing the story. I think I'll post more now and finish the story soon. There will probably be a few 50 chapters. Now enjoy reading and stay healthy.

* * *

_**Chapter 21**_

"It all started when I went on a trip with my brothers. We hadn't done anything together for a long time because we all had a lot to do. Thorondor had been busy preparing to be king, the twins, myself and Aranel had been ambassadors in different cities. We were really happy to be able to do something together and rode through Mirkwood together. I think we were also pretty frivolous because we assumed that there were no dangers in our home and if it did, we would recognize them in good time. We were very loud, laughed a lot and had a lot of fun. Then we took a break on a small river. To this day, I wish we hadn't. Thorondor still warned us that we had to be careful, he was always the one of us who was careful and serious. But we haven't heard. Then we felt something. Something awful. But by then it was too late."

Legolas had to swallow. His heart was beating incredibly fast and he felt like he was going through everything again. The elf took a deep breath before continuing. "When I woke up I was alone in a dark, cold room. I had no idea what had happened and where my brothers were. But in the beginning, I was not afraid. I thought that, as always, we'll get out of it safely. Until I found out who kidnapped us. Eero. He was an Elf, a former adviser to my father. I mistrusted him from the start and always felt uncomfortable around him. I found out that he worked for Sauron and was only with us to spy on us. Eero was arrested, of course, but since we don't kill anyone, he should stay alive. However, he probably didn't feel like staying in prison forever, which is why he fled. I don't know what exactly Sauron did to him, but he must have punished him terribly. And that was his revenge on me now. He used the dark for himself. He used it to inflict pain that I had never known before."

The prince's voice grew shaky, his hands were clenched into fists and his entire body was tense. For an unknown reason, he didn't dare to look up. Again, the archer felt like he was transported back to this endless darkness. He felt the pain in every inch of his body. At the next moment, a hand lay on his shoulder and a small smile formed on his lips. Even without looking up, Legolas knew that it was Aragorn who gave him strength for the rest of the story.

"I'm not sure how long we were there. I think it was a few days. Then Eero decided to do it differently. He didn't want to stick to the physical agony. His goal was to break me before he kills me. And he knew what to do. Eero had my brothers tortured before my eyes. There was nothing I could do, just plead to let them go. But I think my supplication only reinforced his decision. And then Arnor entered the eternal halls before my eyes. Aldon just after that. I think the bond with his twin was so strong that he couldn't live without him. He also no longer wanted to live. Now only Thorondor and Aranel remained. I was hoping that they would find us before they took my two remaining brothers from me. But Eero saw that he could break me with it. Thorondor also died before my eyes a short time later, Aranel was close to it. I hoped, prayed, but nothing helped. A short time later I was alone with the grief and the pain. My four big brothers had come home to our mother before my eyes. Under endless agony. They just screamed in their last minutes. I will never forget these screams. Of course, Eero has now focused on me. And I would probably have died soon if my father hadn't found me in time. I have never heard an elf scream so painfully as when he found me seriously injured and my brothers were dead. Thorondor's body was never found and we kept the secret to ourselves. The secret that I'm to blame for the death of my four big and only brothers."


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22**_

Aragorn stared at his friend with wide eyes. He couldn't believe what Legolas had just told them. So that was what happened to him and his brothers! The ranger's heart was full of pain and sadness. He had had no idea that the handsome prince carried such a heavy burden. His friend's blue eyes were full of pain, fear, and grief, and tears glittered in them. He blamed himself. It would destroy the elf!

"Legolas, I'm so infinitely sorry. You're not to blame. I'm sorry. I should have helped you ..." The Ranger felt guilty. He knew he should have asked more. Maybe the beautiful archer would not be so bad now. His gray eyes wandered across the rest of the fellowship. The hobbits looked scared and Sam and Merry had tears in their eyes. Boromir looked shocked but looked incredibly angry at the same time. Gimli grimaced and Aragorn saw something like respect in his eyes.

At that moment the man pulled his beautiful friend into his arms. Legolas trembled all over and his breath was quick. The man closed his eyes and tried to prevent the tears from running down his cheeks. He felt so sorry for all of this. Why did this happen? The elf didn't deserve that. Nobody deserved something like this, especially not as pure and innocent as the prince in his arms. He felt the pain and grief that came from his friend and tears ran down the warrior's beautiful cheeks. Aragorn rocked him gently in his arms to calm him down a little and whispered soothingly in his ear.

"It's not your fault." Legolas shook his head.

"Yes, Aragorn ... that's it. They ... They are dead because of me." The pain in the ranger's heart grew when he noticed the elf's inner anguish. He tortured himself by blaming himself for the death of his brothers.

"Eero killed them, not you. Please stop torturing yourself." Legolas held on to his friend desperately, he seemed to be looking for help. Aragorn stroked his back soothingly. The elf was still weak, shouldn't try too hard. "Sleep, Legolas. I'm here. I'm not going to go. You're safe." The prince was obviously more tired than he thought because he only nodded slightly at the human chest. The ranger took the elf's hand in his and their fingers intertwined.

"Hannon le, mellon-nin," whispered the Mirkwood elf before his breath slowed and he fell asleep. Aragorn raised his head and looked into the shocked and sympathetic faces of the others.

"I - I didn't know that ... that he had seen so many terrible things," Sam stuttered, still close to tears. The ranger was still feeling this incredible pain. He would do anything to relieve Legolas of this terrible burden.

"Neither do I, Sam." Boromir's eyes shone with awe. "He has to be a really strong being to handle it." The man smiled.

"He is, Boromir. He is." Frodo was most shocked. Aragorn knew the Hobbit had never heard of such a horror. He didn't know how bad and dark the world really was. The ring bearer had not seen and experienced as much as Boromir, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas. None of the hobbits had it. But the ranger didn't blame them. They had grown up in the Shire, the corner of the world that the war hadn't touched. Until the ring called for its master. Now nobody was safe anymore. The ranger gently stroked his friend's blond hair. He didn't know what Legolas had seen and experienced in his thousand years, but the fate of his brothers was probably the worst by far. And at that moment the man swore to protect the handsome prince. He wouldn't have to experience that again. And if the man had to prevent it with his life.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Chapter 23**_

Frodo tightened his cloak around him. Though the fire was still lit, the biting cold penetrated his bones. It was a beautiful, clear night and the stars were twinkling in the sky, but it was really cold. The Hobbit gritted his teeth and tried not to concentrate too much on the cold. However, his thoughts immediately wandered back to the story of Legolas.

The ring bearer's heart became heavy again and a cold shiver ran down his back. He still could not believe that there were such terrible creatures in the world. That there was so much darkness in the hearts of so many different creatures. Whoever this Eero had been, Frodo knew only one thing: he was dark and evil through and through. He had no problem with brutalizing his own kind. Frodo could not put into words how sorry he felt for the remaining prince of Mirkwood.

But at the same time, his admiration for Legolas grew by the minute. He was stronger than the hobbit had ever believed. Automatically his gaze wandered to the beautiful warrior. He was still lying on Aragorn's lap, who fortunately was also sleeping. The last days had been very hard and the Ranger urgently needed rest and sleep.

Only now much Frodo up that the elf shone. He had a natural light that emanated from his skin and surrounded him. When the ring-bearer thought about it, he realized that the light had not been there at all, or hardly at all, during the last days when Legolas were not well.

The Hobbit shook his head and turned back to the fire. All but Gimli, who stood guard, slept. Frodo, however, could not. He was far from comfortable. The hobbit knew that the ring was beginning to poison his soul, and that really scared him. Besides, Legolas' story and the cold affected him more than he knew.

At the next moment, a soft, calm voice resounded next to him. "You should be asleep, Frodo." Immediately, the ring-bearer whirled around and his hand was automatically on his sword hilt to defend himself in case of emergency.

But only Legolas sat beside him and smiled at him calmly. His blue eyes were shining tiredly, but at the same time wide awake. He was alert as always and expected danger. "Legolas." The prince looked at the Hobbit with interest, which made Frodo a little nervous. He did have respect for the elf.

"Why aren't you asleep? You need your rest." The hobbit chewed on his lip. There was nothing about Legolas to suggest what he had gone through and told them not long ago. But the ring-bearer knew that the archer often hid his emotions.

"I can't sleep." Part of the truth, after all. Frodo trusted the fair elf, but he did not want Legolas to worry about him. The prince had enough things to contend with on his own.

"You are cold," the warrior said. Only now did the hobbit realize that he was really trembling. So much for the elf not having to worry. "Come," he whispered suddenly, and Frodo looked up in confusion. What did Legolas say? Then he noticed that the prince had reached out a hand to him and came closer carefully. The hobbit didn't really know what the beautiful archer was about to do, but he trusted him.

At the next moment, Legolas pulled the ring-bearer into his arms. Frodo was surprised for a moment, but then he realized what the Mirkwood elf was about to do. His pleasant warmth enveloped the hobbit and kept him warm. The hobbit closed his eyes and surrendered to the warmth. He had not known that elves had such warmth and light. It was as if the light of the prince would ease the sorrow and fear in his heart.

After a while, Legolas let go of the ring bearer and looked at him searchingly. "Better?" Frodo nodded and looked at the archer with gratitude.

"Yes, thank you, Legolas." This one nodded with a slight smile. "Now try to sleep." And within minutes, the Hobbit was asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Chapter 24**_

Legolas looked down at the peacefully sleeping hobbit and smiled slightly. These little creatures were really unique and interesting. The elf would never have believed that such a small hobbit was so brave. And that the fate of Middle-earth would one day rest in the hand of this little creature.

The prince looked at the fire in front of him. He wasn't tired, but he felt weak. It had been good for the archer to speak openly to the others and not have to hide anymore, but at the same time, it had opened the wounds again. The pain in the heart of the beautiful being was indescribable. He missed them. He missed them so much. Legolas had grown up with them, they had always been there for him. And from one day to the next, his four big brothers had suddenly gone. And they would never come again. Tears burned in the prince's blue eyes, but he refused to faint. The elf took a deep breath. He had allowed too much weakness lately. Legolas knew that it was time to leave the past behind. That they had a job to do that would determine the fate of all of Middle Earth. And that he couldn't afford any weakness to accomplish this task.

The prince closed his eyes for a moment, trying to suppress the pain, uncertainty, and weakness in his heart. "Legolas," suddenly a calm but reproachful voice tore him out of his thoughts. An amused grin crept onto the beautiful warrior's lips and he opened his eyes.

"Yes, mellon-nin?" His friend's gray eyes gleamed with concern, but at the same time had an accusing expression. "You should rest. You are hurt." Legolas had to stop rolling his eyes. The pain was much better and he hated lying around and doing nothing.

"I'm fine, Aragorn." The ranger gave the elf a critical look. The prince knew, of course, what was the human's problem. He always said that and mostly it wasn't true.

"At least let me examine it." Legolas sighed, but he knew that Aragorn would not rest soon, so he nodded. The ranger carefully removed the bandages and carefully felt the wound. The gloomy elf flinched at the burning pain, but otherwise, he endured it in silence. Finally, the wound was bandaged again and the man looked at his friend. "You are really lucky that you are an elf, my friend." He grinned slightly at the words and the handsome archer laughed.

"Probably." Aragorn shook his head. "I'm serious. Others would have died from this kind of injury." A wistful expression entered the man's eyes and Legolas quickly put a hand on his shoulder. He was sorry that he had worried Aragorn so much.

"I'm really fine." The man nodded and put a hand on his friend's arm. "And I'm grateful for it, Legolas. I was really afraid to lose you." The prince felt the grief that came from his friend very clearly and his heart grew heavy. The ranger shouldn't have to suffer like this.

"I'm here, Aragorn. And I will remain so. I chose you and against the dark. For you." A sad smile pulled Aragorn's lips. "And I hope you will do that more often, mellon-nin." Legolas grinned.

"I hope that I don't have to make a decision anymore." The man now put his other hand on the other arm of the beautiful elf. "I hope that too." At that moment, the elf sees the tears in the ranger's eyes. Of course, the prince knew what was going on. The man had probably suppressed his feelings for far too long, not processed them. Legolas sighed softly and gently hugged his friend. And as expected, he started to cry immediately.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Chapter 25**_

His friend's arms tightened around him. Aragorn could not. He had been strong for so long, but now it was over. Everything came back, threatening to overwhelm him. The burden of the ring, Gandalf's death, Legolas' serious injury, and the terrible story of his brothers' death. The fear, pain, and sadness that had been piling up recently had become too overwhelming. A hand stroked his back comfortingly, soft words were whispered in his ear. The human body trembled, tears ran down his cheeks.

"I'm here, Aragorn. You're not alone." The ranger hugged his friend tighter, afraid he might lose him. He was so sorry for everything. He knew that the thing with Legolas brothers and struggle with his past was partly his own fault. Why hadn't he been there? Why had he left the prince alone when he needed him? Why hadn't he asked more questions back then? Why did he think Legolas would be able to do it like that? It had been stupid and naive of him. The warmth of the elf calmed the human a little and the tears were less. Finally, there was only a slight tremor from time to time through his body and the ranger sat up exhausted. The beautiful warrior looked at him worriedly from his blue eyes and left his hand on the ranger's arm.

"I'm sorry," Aragorn whispered softly and wiped away the tears, but Legolas shook his head firmly.

"Nothing to feel sorry for, mellon-nin." The man smiled slightly, but he knew there was a lot that he would always be sorry for. "I hope I didn't wake the others up," he said with a slight smile, to distract him from his breakdown. Fortunately, Legolas said nothing more and looked down at Frodo.

"The ring is getting stronger, Aragorn. I can feel it." The man sighed softly. He didn't have to be an elf to feel that. The dark shadow that lay on his soul. "I know, my friend. I feel it too." The prince was still looking at the sleeping hobbit.

"With the power of the ring, Sauron's power grows. Our time is getting shorter. The darkness will soon reach us." Anxiety filled the ranger's heart. That didn't sound good at all. Aragorn knew that the archer's premonitions and feelings were always right, and probably in this case too.

"What exactly do you mean by darkness?" Legolas' blue eyes now focused on his friend. There were concern and seriousness in them.

"Isengard's army is getting closer. They will try to get the ring. Sauron is getting stronger day by day. Soon there will be a big fight that will decide the fate of Middle-earth. Our only hope to stop the darkness is this little being in front of us." Now the elf's gaze was back on the hobbit and the beautiful creature also put a hand on the hobbit's shoulder. "His heart is heavy. It is full of fear and doubt." The ranger knew that his friend was right. The fate of everyone now rested on the shoulders of Frodo.

"We all shouldn't have put that burden on him." Aragorn knew that this hobbit was strong, but at the same time, he was a being who was not made for such a big task. Nobody should have to carry the burden which Frodo was carrying. Legolas' blue eyes went back to his friend.

"No, but he's strong in the heart. He'll save us." With these words, the prince closed his eyes briefly. The ranger knew what the archer was doing. He used his light to relieve fear in the heart of the hobbit. Aragorn smiled. Elves were so pure and innocent beings that were full of light. And his best friend used it to make hearts lighter. In fact, Frodo seemed to relax even more. Legolas opened his eyes again. "We can only hope."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Chapter 26**_

The next day the fellowship traveled on. Even though Legolas was still weak, he had insisted on walking himself, but Aragorn was always around him. Frodo glanced at the elf every now and then. He had known the Prince of Mirkwood much better in the past few days and had also learned to love him. The hobbit slowly understood why the ranger had such great confidence in the beautiful warrior. He was loyal and brave. And above all, he was strong. Frodo tried not to think too much about what Legolas had told them. Sam walked beside him, lost in thought.

"Sam? Are you all right?", the hobbit asked his friend worriedly. What was Sam worried about? His friend's eyes were worried when he looked up.

"Mr. Frodo, I don't know how we should do it. We're little hobbits, not heroes. How should we do such a big job alone?" Frodo smiled and shook his head. Otherwise, Sam was always so brave. But, of course, the hobbit understood his friend's concern.

"You are right, Sam. We are not heroes. But Lord Elrond will not have sent us on this journey lightly. He has placed his trust in us and will know what he did there. And we are not alone. We have the fellowship. We have friends around us. We don't have to do this task alone. We will do it, Sam. Together. There is always hope." Frodo didn't know where these words were coming from, but he had confidence. He knew that they would do their job with the fellowship. Sam smiled.

"I hope you are right, Mr. Frodo." The hobbit looked ahead again and directly into two blue eyes which watching him. Legolas smiled slightly at him and nodded before turning away. Frodo was a little confused. Why were elves always so mysterious?

"You did a really good job," the ring bearer heard Aragorn whisper. He frowned in confusion. What had the prince done? "I'll be right back, Sam." With these words, the hobbit ran to the ranger and the archer. "What did you do, Legolas?" He just laughed in response. The wrinkle on Frodo's forehead deepened. What was going on here?

"Legolas helped you a bit with his light," Aragorn said calmly and smiled. Now the ring bearer was even more confused. What? What did it mean that Legolas had helped him with his light?

"What?" The prince laughed again. "Elves can use the light in them to make hearts lighter." Frodo stared at the handsome warrior, almost forgetting to go on. Slowly he put the pieces of the puzzle together in his head. Legolas had used the light in himself to give the hobbit courage again.

"T-Thank you. Why ..." But he didn't get any further, because the Mirkwood elf interrupted him with a wave of the hand and a gentle smile. "Don't thank me, my little hobbit. You are our hope and that is the least I can do for you, my dear friend." Frodo was still looking a little overwhelmed at the prince. Why were Elves such good creatures please? He shook his head.

"Thanks anyway." The archer still nodded, smiling slightly, and the hobbit returned to Sam. Why did Legolas do so much for him? The elf himself was injured, both physically and mentally, and yet it gave off heat and light to the ring bearer. The beautiful warrior really had a pure heart.

The fellowship had stopped in a forest a few hours later. They were all exhausted and especially Legolas had to rest because he was not yet fully strengthened. Aragorn had taken care of his wound again and the hobbits were amazed at how quickly the wound healed. It was still clearly visible, but much smaller. Now they were all lying by the fire and resting a little. Aragorn chewed his pipe thoughtfully as Gimli and Boromir slept. Gimli was snoring quite a bit, which made the hobbits laugh. Despite Aragorn's order to rest, Legolas was sitting on a stone and busy making new arrows. This bright light was still around him. Frodo watched the elf for a while before wrapping himself in the cloak and falling asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Chapter 27**_

The next morning the fellowship started again. They could not stay in one place for long because they had already lost a lot of time and Legolas felt that the evil was getting stronger. The longer they took, the more powerful Sauron became. Slowly the elf regained his strength and he was also feeling better. The prince knew that it was the right decision to talk about.

They crossed several forests and mountains, passed rivers and lakes and traveled through some towns and villages, where they were often viewed as rather strange. Legolas had to admit that it had to look really funny. A group of four hobbits, two people, a dwarf, and an elf. Again, there was a little pain in the beautiful warrior's heart when he thought of Gandalf, but he pushed it away. But slowly the dark shadow that weighed heavily on the prince's soul was getting worse. Frodo also struggled with the ring because his dark powers were slowly beginning to affect the innocent soul of the hobbit. The ring also began to seduce Boromir. The man hadn't done anything yet, but the elf's watchful eyes didn't miss the greedy glances which the Gondor man threw at the ring. The Isengard army was getting closer and Legolas now felt a darkness that he could not assign, but which he was very familiar with.

"Legolas, are you okay?", suddenly asked a voice next to him and the archer looked into the gray eyes of Aragorn. The rest of the fellowship also listened intently to the conversation. Of course, the elf didn't want to worry anyone, on the contrary, but he knew he couldn't keep anything from them because they had to be prepared.

"Something is coming up to us. Something dark. I don't know what it is, but it seems so familiar to me." The ranger looked at him worried, but also confused.

"Orcs?" Legolas shook his head. He knew the feeling when orcs were around and that was not what he was feeling. Something in him contracted with fear and anguish and a cold shiver ran down his back. What was out there? Why couldn't he find out what it was and knew it at the same time? A hand lay on his shoulder and his mortal friend smiled reassuringly at him. The prince knew that he must have looked more concerned than he thought. "Whatever is out there, we'll deal with it." Legolas nodded, but something made him doubt. The darkness he felt had something that troubled him more than usual. Suddenly the prince felt the unknown and at the same time well-known darkness very clearly. And there was also something else.

"Orcs!", he shouted. He immediately got several shocked looks, but he couldn't take care of that right now. They were facing a fight. The archer reached for an arrow and placed it in his bow.

And at the next moment, a bunch of orcs came running. Everything contracted in the elf when he saw how many there were. But nothing was lost yet. While the others immediately plunged into close combat, the prince tried to bow as many orcs as possible. But soon he had to fall back on his double blades because the enemies were too close.

When he severed an orc's head, he noticed something that kept his heart still. One of the orcs had knocked Frodo down and tried to escape with the ring. Although Legolas was also afraid for Frodo, he took his bow and ran after the orc. He quickly pulled an arrow out of the quiver and fired it at the enemy. This reached its goal and the ugly creature fell to the ground with an even uglier grunt. The ring rolled out of his hand and as quickly as possible the handsome warrior took it in his hand. The dark shadow on his soul grew stronger and slowly the elf realized what burden Frodo was carrying. But there was no time to think about it. The ring had to be brought to safety until this cursed fight was over. Then Legolas discovered an inconspicuous stone in a bush. After making sure no one was watching, the prince hid the ring underneath and plunged back into the fight. However, they were far outnumbered and the archer slowly realized that they could not win this fight. He had long since lost sight of his companions and he could only hope that they were doing reasonably well. But the handsome warrior didn't notice the elf behind him, who was feeding himself with a devilish grin.

At the next moment, pain exploded in Legolas' head and his vision became blurred. The last thing he saw was a piece of black hair, then everything went dark.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Chapter 28**_

When Aragorn woke up, he had an enormous headache. What had happened and where did that horrible pain in his head come from? The ranger felt a hard, cold stone floor beneath himself and the question came directly where he was, please. The man sat up with a groan and the throbbing pain in his head became even more intense. He slowly remembered. The orc attack. He had seen Boromir and Gimli go down, losing sight of the hobbits and Legolas in battle. The orcs had knocked out both the dwarf and the Gondor man, and Aragorn strongly believed that the same thing had happened to him. But it confused him. Why hadn't the orcs killed them? Not that the ranger wanted to complain about it, but it felt very strange.

The man blinked a few times and found himself in a small, dark room. Great. A cell. His companions were also on the ground and slowly came to. Aragorn tried to get up, but his legs didn't. So the ranger stayed with a frustrated groan and used the time to examine his companions more closely. They all obviously had the same problem as the human. Enormous and exploding headache.

"What is that ugly place?", came the angry voice of Gimli as the hobbits scared around. Legolas also sat up and worry grew in Aragorn. Hopefully, the elf's wound hadn't opened again. Sure, she had healed well but hadn't completely disappeared. The prince leaned against the stone wall.

"Isengard." All eyes widened in horror. The man's heart paused for a moment. Isengard?! They would never get out of here alive. This also seemed to be clear to the hobbits because their eyes were full of panic and fear. Aragorn tried to calm him down for them.

"Okay, that makes it difficult," Boromir murmured, looking at Legolas. "Are you really sure?" The elf rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Would I say it if I wasn't absolutely sure? There is no place in Middle-earth where there is so much darkness. Except maybe Mordor." Gimli rolled his eyes too. "In other words, we're almost dead." The ranger bit his lip. This conversation didn't really help calm the hobbits, which were already trembling with fear.

"Now there are no hasty conclusions. So far, we've always gotten out of everything, no matter how hopeless it seemed." For this statement, the ranger got an evil look from Boromir, which at the same time reflected unbelief.

"No hasty conclusions?! Aragorn, we are in Isengard! Saruman lives here! All orcs are created here!" Aragorn sighed softly. He knew Boromir was right. They were in the place of absolute evil. Legolas leaned heavily against the wall.

"I only feel darkness. But there is also something unknown and known at the same time. I just don't know what it is." "Oh, great, oh so great elf. It doesn't help us at all!", commented Gimli and glared at the elven Prince, whom the beautiful warrior returned. The ranger realized that everything was going in the wrong direction.

"It's enough now! Arguing and hypothesing really doesn't get us anywhere! We have to think about what we're going to do and how we can get out of here! We can only do this if we stick together. We are a fellowship. We should protect us, be there for each other and not fight in difficult times." Fortunately, his words had the desired effect and it fell silent. At the next moment, Aragorn thought of something and his heart stopped with terror. The ring! Where the hell was the ring?! If Saruman had it, everything would be lost!

"Frodo, do you have the ring?!", asked the human in panic and immediately fearful looks turned to Frodo, who immediately panicked his neck, but there was nothing. Everything in Aragorn cramped. No, that was impossible! That couldn't be!

"Where's the ring?", asked Merry in a shaky voice. Legolas was about to say something when a deep voice suddenly sounded from the door. "I would like to know that, too." Saruman!


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapter 29**_

Frodo involuntarily slipped back so that his back touched the wall. He couldn't say why, but somehow he got scared when he saw the dark wizard and wanted to put as much distance between himself and him as possible. The other hobbits didn't seem any better either, because fear flashed in their eyes and they made themselves smaller as if they wanted to disappear. Saruman's cold eyes wandered across the fellowship.

"So this is the fellowship of the ring. Four hobbits, two people, a dwarf, and an elf. It's a miracle that you made it this far." The wizard's eyes stuck to Aragorn and Legolas and an uneasy feeling spread through Frodo's heart.

"I see that we also have two very famous guests here." While there were no emotions on Aragorn's face, the elf's blue eyes sparkled angrily. "The refugee king of Gondor and the little prince from Mirkwood." The Hobbit found it reassuring that Saruman knew who they were. The wizard's voice also sent cold shivers down his spine. She was so cold and listless. As if he didn't care.

"Who we are doesn't matter," Legolas hissed angrily. "What do you want?" Saruman smiled and that smile froze the ring bearer's heart. It was so evil, so cruel.

"Can't you imagine that? I always thought you elves were so smart." The prince was about to get up, but Aragorn put a hand on his arm and pulled him back. Frodo sensed that it would not have turned out well if the beautiful warrior had now attacked the wizard. Finally, he held his staff in his hands. "Wise decision, King of Gondor. But now let's get to the really important one. Where's the ring?" Frodo was a little confused. So far he had assumed that Saruman had it because he no longer wore it himself. The hobbit was really relieved to realize that the wizard didn't have him after all. He didn't know much about this ring of power, but he knew that Sauron couldn't get it under any circumstances. Otherwise, it would be the end of Middle-earth.

"Even if we knew we wouldn't say it," said Aragorn calmly, looking Saruman in the eyes. The calm seemed to make them angry. It was also very obvious that nobody would say anything here. Even if Frodo knew it, he would not seal the fate of all Middle Earth and all residents, and he knew that everyone else was. Saruman hissed.

"Which one of you has it?" Legolas looked up at the wizard, disinterested. "If I were you, I would look in the ranks of your rotting subjects." Unruly anger flickered in the eyes of the evil wizard and Frodo pressed even closer to the wall. That was not good. That was not a good thing.

"Watch out, you dirty elf." Legolas raised an eyebrow provocatively. "What if I don't?" Saruman hissed angrily. "Soon you will tell me everything I want to know. An old friend of yours is here. And he will definitely make you talk, Prince of Mirkwood." Nothing changed on the archer's face, but Frodo knew the elf was scared. An old friend really didn't sound good and everyone here knew that. The wizard grinned. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." With these words, Saruman left the fellowship and left them to worry.

"Who was he talking about?", asked Pippin in a low, shaky voice. The prince's eyes went to the hobbit. He looked exhausted and tired.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I think that's where the strange feeling comes from." Frodo was really worried about Legolas and was also afraid. Whoever it was, the creature would be after the beautiful warrior. Aragorn put a hand on his friend's shoulder to calm him down. And at the next moment, the door opened again.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Chapter 30**_

Everything in Legolas froze when he saw the being who enters the room. No, that was impossible! He was dead! His father had killed him! The elf's heartbeat quickened as he looked into the amused, green eyes. His long black hair framed his face and the dark aura and shadow still surrounded him. The prince would never have expected to see him again. The being that had taken so much from him and given so many terrible memories. Because of which he almost died.

"Eero," the beautiful warrior whispered, unable to say more. It was as if everything suddenly stopped. As if the world stopped spinning. Images appeared in his mind's eye, and with them, the fear and pain returned. Eero's lips twisted into a cruel smile.

"I see you still recognize me, little prince. Are you happy to see me?" Legolas tried to calm down. He couldn't let Eero know how he felt. What his presence did to him. That she brought back so many terrible memories.

"Rather not." Fortunately, the prince's voice sounded firm, although he felt very different inside. He screamed inwardly. Eero raised his eyebrows cheerfully.

"Still so brave, Prince. Unfortunately, it hasn't changed since we last met." Again, there was the overwhelming pain in his heart. Their last encounter. With this, he had lost all of his big brothers. Thanks to the elf who was standing there in front of him. Now anger was added to the grief.

"And it won't change with beings like you either. Why do you live, Eero?" The dark-haired elf laughed contemptuously.

"Do you really think I'll let your oh so great father kill me? No, never." Fear filled the heart of the Mirkwood elf. Eero had lived all the time. But somehow the archer was also glad that he didn't know it. Otherwise, he would probably have gone mad out of fear. Eero leaned down and crouched in front of Legolas. The prince forced himself to look into the green eyes of his counterpart. 'I have to be strong. For they', thought the handsome warrior. The dark-haired elf grinned. "I actually didn't think I would ever see you again. But obviously the fate is gracious to me." The archer stared steadily into the green eyes. Eero had taken far too much from him. He wouldn't be able to take more from him.

"I also hoped. But I don't think fate likes me very much, so I can look into the eyes of a murderer again." At that moment the elf's eyes slit. The dark elf was clearly angry.

"You could have been spared that if you hadn't betrayed me back then, you curious something." Everything in Legolas screamed in indescribable agony at the memory of what Eero had taken from him and done to him, but on the outside, he remained calm.

"I shouldn't have given you away if you hadn't worked for Sauron. I told you that back then." Back then. The prince was tormented to keep remembering what had happened. But he would never give himself up to showing the dark elf. Eero shook his head.

"I should have killed you from the start. You're too dangerous for Sauron." Legolas grinned. It was kind of weird in this situation, but he couldn't help annoying the elf in front of him a little.

"Thank you for the compliment." Eero looked at him angrily.

"It's not over yet. I've already taken so much from you and I'm not going to give up now and I won't finish it. You will die. You will soon beg me to die." The beautiful archer's heart was beating too fast and he had to try to keep his breath under control. The Mirkwood elf knew that Eero would make his threats. He was not afraid for himself he was afraid for those who were with him. "See you soon, little prince," Eero replied with a smile before disappearing.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Chapter 31**_

For a moment it was very quiet in the small room. Nobody dared to say anything, everyone was too shocked. Only Legolas' far too quick breath broke the continuing silence. Aragorn tried to calm down. He had assumed that the elf who had killed his friend's brothers was dead. And now he stood before them and threatened the beautiful archer. The man couldn't imagine how terrible it had to be for the Prince of Mirkwood. He knew that Legolas now had to deal with his past again. With the fact that the murderer of his four brothers was still alive.

At that moment Aragorn awoke from his rigidness and carefully went to the elf. The ranger immediately noticed how much his friend was shaking and his heart was cramping. He was so incredibly sorry for the beautiful warrior. Two blue eyes looked up at him and the ranger involuntarily winced. All courage was gone. Legolas' eyes were full of pain, grief, and fear. The man knelt and gently pulled the prince into his arms. The Mirkwood elf also hugged the man and put his head on his shoulder. Aragorn just held on to him, ignorant of what to say. But the ranger knew that he didn't have to. He knew that it was enough for the archer to just be held in his arms and know that someone was there. So they sat there for quite a while. No one said a word, just eyes that were completely frightened. Legolas slowly relaxed a little, the tremor subsided, but the ranger still held on to him. He didn't know why he did it himself, but he didn't want to let go. The beautiful elf's head was still on his shoulder and Aragorn gently stroked his back.

"But if Saruman doesn't have the ring, who has it?", Frodo's low, frightened voice finally broke the silence. Aragorn looked up. That was a very good question that he had also asked himself. Where did this ring go? Legolas sighed on the human's shoulder.

"I know where he is." All eyes immediately turned to the blonde elf. The ranger smiled. Why wasn't he surprised that the prince had made sure that the ring could not be found by evil? "But I'm not going to tell you for your own protection. It's better if nobody but me knows until we get out of here." With these words, the archer raised his head and looked at the fellowship. Determination had returned to his eyes, but the ranger knew his friend well enough to say that Legolas was still fighting inside.

"Is it all right, Legolas?", Boromir finally asked and looked at the handsome warrior, who sighed and nodded in response. Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder again and his friend's blue eyes turned to him. The pain was still there.

"We can do it together", the man whispered in Elvish and the Elven Prince gave him a small, grateful smile. Gimli got up angrily.

"There has to be a way out of here. I'm not going to wait for this crazy elf and old wizard to pick us up for torture." The hobbits winced again and Aragorn was about to roll his eyes in annoyance. The dwarf had to pay attention to what he said. The little creatures were already scared enough.

"Don't worry, Gimli. I won't let them do anything to you. Eero won't do anything to you anyway. He doesn't have his problems with you but with me," Legolas reassured, although his voice grew quieter towards the end. But what was said did not reassure the ranger. The elf was already weak, his injury hadn't healed completely.

"Legolas, you are hurt!" The prince's blue eyes sparkled resolutely, and at that moment Aragorn realized that there was nothing he could do.


	32. Chapter 32

_**Chapter 32**_

Frodo had completely lost track of time. He had no idea how long they had been here or what time of day it was. It had been a long time since Saruman and this dark elf had appeared. Pity filled the heart of the hobbit again. He felt so sorry for Legolas. He couldn't imagine how hard it had to be for the handsome prince. Except for a disgusting orc who had brought them some water and bread, no one had appeared, but Frodo didn't want to complain. He didn't have to see Saruman and this Eero again. The hobbit was incredibly relieved that Legolas had brought the ring to safety. He didn't want to imagine what would have happened if Saruman had gotten him.

"Legolas?", suddenly asked Pippin softly and the elf raised his head. His deep blue eyes sparkled questioningly and it was clear that he had been lost in thought.

"Can I ask you something?" The archer frowned but nodded. The whole fellowship's attention was now on Pippin, who seemed a little restless. "Can you tell us something about your brothers?" Frodo froze. There was probably the worse time to ask such a question. Aragorn seemed to see it that way too because his eyes sparkled angrily and he wanted to say something, but Legolas surprisingly held him back. His eyes turned back to Pippin, who had collapsed anxiously, and they shone very softly.

"What do you want to know, my little hobbit?" The beautiful warrior's voice was as warm as sunlight.

"How were they?" The Mirkwood elf smiled softly.

"Well, I would say Thorondor was a born king. He was very responsible and very wise. One day he could have been a great king. He was kind of the educator of all of us. But although he was often strict, you could have a lot of fun with him. He also always protected us. He was the perfect older brother. Arnor and Aldon were always a lot of fun. They have always played many pranks on my father, me and my brothers. They both loved the life, were always in a good mood and just had nonsense in their heads. Still, they were incredibly loyal. Aranel was like my best friend. He was the one I always went to when I wasn't feeling well and who always listened to me. He was always there for me I could trust him with everything. Aranel was the five of us who was always only positive. No matter what happened, he could see the good in everything. He also loved the life so much, was incredibly talented and artistic and was a bit of a pastor for all of us. But he showed his love for us openly, hugged us often, and always told us how much we mean to him. They were all the perfect big brothers that I really loved very much. Of course, they always tried to protect me, the smallest. I learned so much from them, after my mother died, they were all the ones who built me up, who actually raised me. Mother died when I was very young and my father took refuge in his grief. Anyone who knows him knows that my father is not really the warmest person. That's why my big brothers always looked after me. They were the ones who were there every day, who I love and loved more than my own life. That's why it was so incomprehensible to me when ... when they were suddenly gone. They all. And I realized that they would never come back. I was hoping it was just a nightmare. That Thorondor will come in right away to ask me why I haven't completed certain tasks, that one of the twins will come in to tell me about a new prank, and that Aranel will come soon to say that he loves me. When I realized that it was real, I felt that I had lost my entire family. And maybe I have that too."


	33. Chapter 33

_**Chapter 33**_

More hours were lost in silence. Legolas had no idea how long they had been here, but he was already longing for the sun and fresh air. It was so dark in here, which was a terrible agony for the elf. He hated darkness and not only because it reminded him of unpleasant experiences. Again, these thoughts came back and the archer cursed himself for thinking in that direction again. It was still so strange to speak of his brothers in the past. They were still there for him. There was a pain in his heart again, but the handsome warrior pushed him back.

There were more important things to think about now. For example, how they should get out of here. Because Legolas had no intention of staying here to find out what Eero would do with them. Eero. The forest elf didn't understand how it was possible that the dark elf was still alive. He had always assumed that his father had killed him. But when the prince thought about it, he realized that he had never explicitly asked Thranduil about it. He had been too absorbed in the grief and guilt that was still present, and later he just accepted it. But now Eero was back. And with him all the memories and the trauma.

The handsome warrior was afraid. But not for himself. No, he feared for the fellowship. Legolas was particularly afraid of Aragorn. Eero couldn't figure out how much the man meant to the prince, because the elf would use it against him and the archer didn't want to endanger anyone.

With a small sigh, the Mirkwood elf leaned his head against the wall. The hobbits were huddled on the floor, obviously trying to sleep, but fear and cold prevented it. The handsome warrior could understand the fear well. Luckily for him, he didn't feel the terrible cold that had to be here. Once again, he was grateful for the resilience of the elves. Gimli was angry and it was more than clear that he was very unhappy with the situation. Boromir seemed lost in thought and Aragorn eyed his friend worriedly. The man knew what was going on in Legolas. They knew each other long enough that they didn't have to say what they felt and still understood each other.

"I'm cold," Pippin whimpered suddenly, attracting the prince's attention.

"We are all cold," grumbled Gimli unkindly, making the hobbits wince. The archer sighed. The dwarf had to learn to be a little gentler with the little creatures. The elf got up carefully and took off his cloak to pass it on to the trembling beings. Sam looked at the beautiful warrior in confusion.

"Aren't you cold, Sir Legolas?" The prince smiled slightly and shook his head.

"Elves are never cold, Sam. On the contrary. They radiate warmth throughout and can pass it on to other beings," Aragorn told the confused Hobbit. Sam was still nodding a little confused as the hobbits huddled together and Legolas gently wrapped the cloak over them.

"Now sleep." Pippin yawned and Merry was half asleep. With a soft laugh, the elf slid down the wall again and sat down on the hard floor again.

"Is there any way out of here?", Boromir asked quietly so as not to wake the tired hobbits. Aragorn sighed in agony.

"I honestly don't think so. Legolas?" The archer knew that the ranger was hoping for good news, but unfortunately, the handsome warrior had to disappoint him. He didn't know anything.

"I don't know, mellon-nin." With a frustrated sigh, Gimli dropped his head to the wall. "Well, great. In other words, we're stuck here and can't do anything." Boromir was about to say something, but at that moment the door opened again.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Chapter 34**_

Aragorn immediately lifted his head and stared into two bright green eyes. Oh no, not again. His eyes involuntarily shifted to Legolas and concern spread in his heart, but the handsome prince had already put on his usual mask of indifference. Nothing suggested what he really felt.

"Little prince, you can come with me!" Eero smiled exaggeratedly friendly and a cold shiver of fear ran down the back of the human. What was this dark being up to? The archer let out an annoyed sigh.

"What does 'can' mean here? I don't have any other choice, do I?" The dark-haired elf pretended to think. The Ranger's heart filled with worry and fear.

"If you don't want me to take one of your friends here, then no." Everything in Aragorn contracted. No. What was he up to? The man would do anything to save his friend, but he knew there was nothing he could do. Legolas would never allow any of the others to be harmed. The handsome warrior was too loyal for that. At that moment two orcs came into the cell and brutally tore the elf to its feet. The blond elf's face twisted for a moment and at that moment Aragorn realized that he still had to be in pain from his injury. Damn it!

"Please don't hurt him!", the ranger suddenly said and Eero turned to him. His grin was amused.

"Do you think your supplication is stopping me, human?" The ranger stared up at the dark elf. How could he be so cruel?

"Leave him alone!", Legolas said now in a firm voice and tried to shake off the disgusting hands of the orcs, but he gave up quickly. Deep blue eyes met poison green.

"Take him away. And be careful not to let him escape." Fear and panic spread in Aragorn. He could only hope that they wouldn't hurt his friend too badly. This gave the man a reassuring smile before both he and Eero disappeared from the cell. With a desperate sigh, the man sank back against the wall.

"What ... what's going to happen to him now?", Frodo asked in a slightly shaky voice. Aragorn knew it, but he also knew that even without knowing that Legolas would have to endure pain, the hobbits were already scared enough.

"I don't know," he whispered softly, getting a pitying look from Boromir. However, Gimli was not so reserved.

"You know that very well, Aragorn. I don't want to know what condition they'll bring him back in." That couldn't be true now. The little creatures' eyes were wide with fear and shock because they too knew what that meant.

"Gimli! That really doesn't help to calm down!", the ranger replied angrily and reproachfully. But the dwarf only glared at him too.

"They'll see it soon anyway. We should prepare them for it." Aragorn shook his head angrily. What was the point now in frightening the hobbits? Sure, he was afraid of the picture that maybe Legolas would come back, but now was waiting.

"Where's the ring, little prince?", his disgustingly soft voice asked again, but like the previous times, the prince only shrugged his shoulders, although this little movement sent a violent, burning pain through his back.

"I don't know." Legolas had no idea how long he had been in the small, dark room. The only thing he noticed was the pain on his back, which burned like fire. But not a sound had left the elf's lips. He was too proud to give satisfaction to these miserable beings. The whip touched his back one more time, as before, the archer gritted his teeth to prevent wincing. Sweat glistened on his skin and it was impossible to move even a little. An angry growl came from Eero. He was visibly frustrated and angry not to get anything out of the handsome warrior. And that gave Legolas a little bit of strength.

"We'll still talk. Take him back." With these words, the blonde elf was pulled up, sending a violent pain through his entire body and he had to suppress a cry of pain. Then he was dragged out of the room.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Chapter 35**_

Frodo was sitting in the dark, waiting like the rest for Legolas to return. He was terrified. In what condition would the elf return to them? Did they seriously hurt him? The thought increased the fear in the little hobbit. Please, they hadn't done anything to him! Aragorn hadn't been able to sit still for a long time, which is why he walked up and down the room all the time and also made the ring bearer nervous. Frodo knew the ranger was at least as scared as he was.

At the next moment, the door flew open again and the hobbit jumped up. But when he saw what had happened, everything contracted in him. Legolas was limp in the orc's hand and his tunic was covered in blood on his back. The ring bearer clenched his fists. What had they done to him? The shock was clearly visible on the faces of the others. With a disgusting grin, the orc threw the handsome warrior into the cell and Aragorn barely managed to catch his friend. In response, the elf gave a slight groan and Frodo was a little bit glad to know that the prince was at least half-conscious. The ranger immediately knelt with the elf in his arms and began to slowly remove the tunic from the beautiful creature's back. His face was worried as Legolas moved slightly on his lap.

"I need something to stop the bleeding. Some pieces of cloth." Without thinking much about it, Frodo grabbed his own cloak and tore off a large chunk of it. The archer had done so much for him, now he had to give something back. When the hobbit came closer to the ranger and the elf, he had to swallow. The smooth and shiny skin on the handsome prince's back was torn open and blood flowed from countless cuts. For a moment the ring bearer was frozen. Who did this? A slight moan from Legolas wrenched the hobbit from his mind before handing the piece of cloth to Aragorn and pulling back. Why did one do such a terrible thing to such a pure and good being?

Aragorn tried to calm down for his friend, but inside he trembled and screamed. He tried to wipe the blood as gently as possible. How much the ranger would like to have medicinal herbs here, but at the moment he couldn't do more than remove the blood. Another painful moan came from the elf on his legs. The ranger's heart contracted at this heartbreaking sound. He knew how painful such wounds were, not to mention the scars they would leave as memories, whether psychologically or physically. It would probably only be mental with elves since they couldn't get scars, but Legolas already had so much to fight with. Aragorn suppressed the thought and instead brushed his fair friend's blond hair aside.

"All right, my friend. I'm here," he whispered in Elvish to calm the prince a little.

"Estel ...", it came weakly over his lips and with concern the man noticed that the archer's eyes were closed.

"Yes, I'm here. You are not alone." The ranger noticed only a slight movement, but it was enough to know what the blonde elf wanted. He carefully reached for Legolas' hand and squeezed it lightly. To his surprise and relief, the prince relaxed a little. Aragorn ran his thumb gently over the back of his friend's hand, trying to calm him down. Slowly the Mirkwood elf's breath slowed and the archer seemed to have fallen asleep to the ranger's relief. The wounds did not bleed so much anymore, so the man put the piece of cloth aside and Boromir immediately put a cloak over the beautiful warrior to protect him a little. The man leaned down and gave his friend a gentle kiss on the head. Hopefully, he would be well soon.


	36. Chapter 36

_**Chapter 36**_

When Legolas regained consciousness, the first thing he felt was a burning pain that felt throughout his body. A soft, painful groan came from the lips of the Elven Prince. The memories came back slowly. They were full of pain and darkness. And he kept seeing the suffering eyes of his brothers in front of him. At that moment the archer noticed that he was lying on something soft. He blinked in confusion and looked straight into two gray eyes that eyed him worriedly.

"Legolas?", Aragorn breathed softly and the prince noticed that his head was lying on the ranger's lap.

"Estel," it came softly over his lips and the human above him smiled slightly.

"It's nice to see you awake, my friend," said the ranger softly, brushing back the elf's hair that had fallen into his face. The handsome warrior himself was unable to move. His whole body ached incredibly and even trying to lift his head sent a burning pain through his back. But Legolas gritted his teeth and suppressed a painful moan. There was really no time to rest now, though Aragorn would probably kill him for it.

"Will you help me sit up, mellon-nin?" It was very uncomfortable for the prince and it took an enormous effort to ask his friend about it, but alone he would probably pass out in pain. The ranger stared at him as if the elf was stupid.

"You won't sit up at all! You need rest and your back needs to be spared!" Legolas shook his head firmly, which aggravated the pain in his back, but the archer tried not to show the pain.

"We don't have time now to discuss! Please help me, Estel. Or I'll do it myself. I'm really fine." Aragorn sighed in pain, but the handsome warrior knew that he had made it. A small, victorious smile spread across his lips but disappeared again with the acrid pain in his back. The human was moving slowly and carefully and Legolas knew that his friend really had to worry. His heart ached for the human. "Estel. I'm really fine," he breathed in Elvish and looked up at his friend, who is now standing.

"Oh, Legolas. I know you're not, but I'm not going to discuss it with you now." With these words, he gave the prince his hands and the prince took them. When Aragorn pulled him up, the archer had to give everything to keep from crying out. The pain was almost unbearable. When it was inflicted on him, the handsome warrior hadn't felt it was that bad for a long time. But probably because he was lost in his thoughts all the time. But they could try everything, Legolas wouldn't tell them where the ring was or who had hidden it. It was too dangerous for him.

"Are you okay?", Gimli asked when the prince finally leaned against the wall, breathing heavily and his heart pounding quickly. The archer tried to calm down and nodded weakly.

"Did they speak to you?", Boromir asked worriedly and the Mirkwood elf knew that the man was referring to both the ring and his brothers. There was this pain again, but the beautiful warrior tried to suppress it. It was so strange that the last time he was in this situation he had lost his four brothers.

"Yes, they wanted to know where the ring is." Gimli made an angry face. "I'm afraid Eero knows that I know where he is." Legolas knew that the dark elf was not stupid. He knew the prince very well. And that made the elf's heart heavy with worry. The hobbits were huddled in the corner, seeming paralyzed with fear. Aragorn put a hand reassuringly on his friend's shoulder, but unfortunately, the door opened again.


	37. Chapter 37

_**Chapter 37**_

Anger spread in Aragorn. What did they want now? Or rather, what did they want from Legolas again? The Ranger's heart grew heavy with worry and fear. If what the prince said was true that they knew who knew where the ring is, the handsome warrior would be in great danger. And the ranger didn't know if the archer would survive further injuries. He knew how weak his friend was and that scared him. On the other hand, if they wanted the ring, they couldn't kill Legolas. He was the only one who could give them information. Aragorn smiled. The prince would never say anything.

At the next moment, Eero entered the cell and Gimli jumped up angrily. "What do you want again? Haven't you done enough?" The dwarf looked like he was about to attack the dark elf, which wasn't a good idea. He probably wouldn't survive. Fortunately, Legolas pulled him back. The ranger was always amazed at how composed the elf was even in the worst of situations. To his surprise, the prince's blue eyes sparkled with rage.

"What do you want, Eero?" Sauron's servant eyed the blonde elf amused.

"I see that you survived our meeting well," said the dark-haired elf cheerfully, without going into the previous question. Aragorn gritted his teeth angrily. What did he mean to survive here?! Legolas was really weak. "I just want to talk to you, little prince. I know that you hid the ring. I know you." The Mirkwood elf's demeanor changed, but something told the man that he was angry. The man had never seen his friend so angry. On the other hand, the archer had every reason to be angry.

"You don't know me! You don't know anything about me, Eero!" The beautiful warrior's voice was tight with rage. Eero just laughed in response.

"And whether I know you. Do you remember? I lived with you for a long time and when you and your brothers visited me here, I learned a lot about you." Aragorn winced. How could he be so cruel and keep it in front of Legolas? This tensed more and more.

"Don't make it look like we were here voluntarily, you bloody killer! You don't know me at all!" Now the dark-haired elf seemed to be getting angry too. Please don't escalate that now. "And if I know anything about you! Believe me, little prince, I know your greatest weakness!" The Ranger's eyes widened. If it was really like that they would have a very big problem. The prince looked defiantly into the bright green eyes.

"And what do you think that is?" Eero grinned defiantly. "Your love, prince. You love so many beings that one day it will kill you. Do you think I don't know how important you are all here? How important is this human next to you?" Aragorn almost flinched. What the hell...? Legolas tensed even more.

"Maybe I love them, yes. But I'm glad it is! Unlike you, I can love!" Eero laughed coldly.

"Don't you think there was a reason that your father didn't want you to be so attached to this human? He knew the danger. And you naive little prince didn't hear. The love for your brothers would have been you then almost killed. Do you think I didn't notice? I know your heart is full of love and that love will kill you." The prince just stared at the dark-haired elf, who was grinning. "I know more than you think. I know how to kill you. I know how to break you. With your cursed love. That you didn't listen to your father then will now be your downfall. Believe me, I'll take care of that. You will perish in this great and strong love!"


	38. Chapter 38

_**Chapter 38**_

Frodo sat trembling in the deep darkness, thinking about everything that had happened recently. Why did everything go so terribly wrong? Why did everything go against them? Why didn't it just get better? The hobbit looked worriedly at the beautiful elf. He was leaning against the wall, his legs pulled close to his chest and his blue eyes staring blank. The ring bearer realized with concern that the light which surrounds the prince was getting weaker and weaker. It had been getting weaker for days. Legolas didn't eat or drink and it was obvious that he was fighting. Not only did the darkness hit him, but also his thoughts and the pain he had to feel. Aragorn became more and more worried, but the archer retreated more and more and even the ranger couldn't get to him.

At least a day must have passed since they last saw Eero. It was really hard to judge the time that had passed in the dark. Frodo sighed softly. After all, the wounds on the elf's back healed very well, but if he didn't feel better soon, it would probably be too late.

"Do you think he will ... die?", Sam whispered suddenly, barely able to speak the words. The heart of the hobbit filled with sadness. Because nobody could say whether Legolas would survive.

"I honestly don't know," Frodo whispered back. He hated it so much there was nothing they could do but hope. Frodo's attention turned to Aragorn as he got up and went resolutely to the prince on the wall. He would probably try another conversation. The ranger cautiously crouched in front of the handsome warrior and put two hands on his knee. Blue, cloudy eyes looked up and the heart of the ring bearer broke with the tremendous sadness and hopelessness in them. "Legolas, please talk to me! You can trust me!" The ranger's voice was full of pain and worry. He felt with his friend.

"E-Estel ..." The prince's voice sounded so broken that everything in Frodo contracted. Had he already given up? Aragorn reached for Legolas' hands and took them gently in his. Their eyes met and bandaged together.

"I'm here, mellon-nin." The archer smiled slightly and sank to the chest of the man, who immediately wrapped his arms around him and closed his eyes.

"I miss them so much, Aragorn. I feel like I'm trapped in the past. In this guilt and darkness. It's all so dark. I feel so alone." Frodo's heart was torn. The picture was so heartbreaking. An elf who was trembling and hopeless in the arms of someone who had to try not to cry out of compassion. The ranger gave Legolas a gentle, shaky kiss on the head.

"Don't think so, Legolas. I can no longer change what happened back then and believe me that I would do anything to be able to do it. But you are not to blame for what happened. Nobody does that except Eero. You have to stop getting lost in that thought. But your brothers are still here. You embody part of each of them. You are like Thorondor, so purposeful, authoritarian and thoughtful. You are like the twins, funny, exuberant and happy. And most of all, you're like Aranel. Courageous, loving and loyal. You show the people you love how much you do you have such a big heart. They live in you, Legolas. You make sure of your way that they live on. And never think you are alone. You have the fellowship, you have your father, you have my father. And most of all you have me. And I will never leave you." A tear ran down the hobbit's cheek. How deep the love of these two was. Legolas smiled and hugged his friend tighter. Suddenly strange noises came from outside and destroyed the moment. Everyone immediately looked up in alarm. Frodo froze in amazement. The white wizard stood in front of them. But it was not Saruman.


	39. Chapter 39

_**Chapter 39**_

"Gandalf!", Pippin breathed stunned and Legolas stared at the wizard too overwhelmed. How was that possible? Aragorn had said he had fallen into the shadows. He would be dead! And now he was standing here in front of them. All in white. Gandalf smiled slightly.

"I am also happy to see you, my dear friends." He looked so calm, so composed, while the fellowship was just completely overwhelmed.

"B-But how is that possible?", Boromir asked in shock and the white wizard smiled.

"I'll tell you later, but first we have to get out of here." The wizard muttered a few soft words and at the next moment, the door swung open. The Hobbits, Gimli, and Boromir jumped up immediately, but Aragorn stayed to help the prince, who he gratefully accepted. A slight pain shot through his back, but he ignored it. Now was not the time. The archer was more than relieved to see that Gandalf had somehow found their weapons. When he reached for his bow, quiver, and twin knives, he felt a little safer. He ignored the sharp pain that ran through the prince's back.

At the next moment, a hand lay on the beautiful archer's shoulder. "Are you okay?", Gandalf asked, his eyes shining with concern. Legolas knew that the wizard wasn't just responding to his physical condition. But the elf only nodded in response, even though his heart was full of sadness and darkness. However, Aragorn's words had been like a ray of sunshine in his heart.

"Come before the wizard or this crazy elf can find us," Gimli murmured, obviously relieved to have his ax in his hands again. The fellowship immediately began to move, looking for its way through the dark corridors. Every shadow made the archer flinch, fearing that he might encounter Eero at any moment. Aragorn gave him a worried look every now and then, but Legolas always gave him a smile. He didn't want to worry them all. Their steps were quiet and careful.

"That way," Gandalf breathed, pointing into a barely lit corridor. But the fellowship just followed his instructions, sure the wizard knew what he was doing. The prince would entrust his life to Gandalf as much as Aragorn. He had known the wizard for so long, had experienced so much with him. But apparently, they were not quite enough, because suddenly there was a very familiar laugh.

"Where do you want to go?" Everything in Legolas contracted. Not again. Why couldn't everything go according to plan? Anger and pain spread through the archer like every time he heard his voice. The beautiful warrior whirled angrily and looked into those hated green eyes.

"Eero. I never thought we would see each other again," said Gandalf in a neutral voice. But it was clear how much he also hated the dark-haired elf. This made an angry face.

"The old wizard. Are you back here to save the little prince?" Memories. Yet again. The blonde elf closed his eyes briefly and tried to displace them. Then he opened them resolutely. He would not run away. This was his chance to free Middle-earth from this monster. To free his heart.

"Go!", Legolas called. He didn't want the fellowship to be in danger. The prince had sworn to protect them all, even if it cost his own life. Aragorn looked horrified and stunned.

"No way." Fortunately, Gandalf intervened.

"Aragorn, this is not our fight, my friend. Let him. It is a thing that he has to deal with now. The two of them have to agree with each other." The ranger looked desperately at the archer, who only gave him a gentle smile.

"Please go, mellon-nin. I'll follow." There was a laugh from Eero, but Legolas ignores it. The ranger's eyes were full of love and affection.

"Please take care of yourself, my brother." With these words, he turned and, like the rest of the fellowship, leaving the prince alone with the murderer of his brothers.


	40. Chapter 40

_**Chapter 40**_

"Are we optimistic today, little prince?", grinned Eero and drew his sword with a quick movement. But Legolas didn't let himself be provoked. This was his chance. Probably a chance that he would only get once. With a quick movement, the prince also had his twin knives. His back was already protesting, but the handsome warrior was ignoring it. It wasn't going to be as easy as usual, but the archer hoped it would go well. "Do you really think that's a good idea?", grinned the dark elf and waved the sword in his hand. The blonde elf stared steadfastly into the green eyes, his heart was full of anger.

"Honestly, Eero, don't pretend you have already won. You didn't." The dark-haired elf raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think you have a chance? You couldn't save your brothers then either." Pain shot through the prince's heart, but he tried to suppress the memories. He had to concentrate, not allow anything to distract him.

"Let the past out of here, Eero." The latter laughed in response and before Legolas could react, the elf rushed towards him, but it was easy for the archer to ward off the attack. "Is that all? Your orcs will fight better there." The green eyes flashed angrily and the blond elf smiled inwardly. If Eero was angry, he would be unable to concentrate. With a lot of pressure, the prince pushed his opponent back and then attacked himself. His blows were hard and well placed. Eero seemed to take a lot of effort to ward off the struggled prince's blows. The beautiful warrior's back protested and ached, but the adrenaline made him feel little or no pain.

At the next moment ducked Eero passed under another blow from the prince and tried to hit him with the sword. With a skillful turn, the heir to the throne evaded from Mirkwood and repelled another blow. However, he now had to go on the defensive because the dark elf was now trying to get past his swords to bring him down. Legolas gritted his teeth. He didn't like it at all to be crowded and unable to attack himself. Eero smiled confidently and would almost have given the beautiful elf if he hadn't turned away quickly. However, the dark-haired elf's sword hit his arm. A sharp, burning pain shot through when the archer felt his arm being torn open. He suppressed a cry of pain and tried to concentrate. The prince knew that his arm would not go along for long, so he had to end this fight quickly. He recalled who was standing in front of him. The murderer of his brothers, the one who had destroyed his old life.

"For you," the beautiful warrior whispered in his mind before he fended off the sword. Metal met metal and it rang loudly. Eero's green eyes sparkled with amusement.

"Sure that this was such a good idea, little prince?" Legolas gritted his teeth and tried to concentrate despite the terrible pain in his arm and back. He had to do something, otherwise, he would die and Eero would live on. His friends would still be in danger. And this thought made the prince collect the remaining strength and kick Eero back. With a gasp of surprise, the dark-haired elf stumbled back and the archer recognized his chance. The adrenaline raced through his body as he ran towards Eero, jumped over him, and buried one of his swords in his back. The dark elf cried out in surprise and especially angry. Legolas pulled out his knife when the dark-haired elf collapsed. His green eyes sparkled angrily.

"I hate you, damn prince," he choked, spitting blood. The prince took a deep breath and stared straight into his opponent's eyes.

"Me too, you murderer. You took so much from me! And now I'm taking your life!" Eero hissed angrily, but then his eyes went cloudy and empty.

At that moment the blonde elf lost all strength and he dropped to his knees. The adrenaline slowly subsided and exhaustion and pain remained. But he did it. Eero was dead. The killer of his brothers was finally gone.


	41. Chapter 41

_**Chapter 41**_

The time passed, but there was no sign of Legolas. Aragorn kept looking around for his friend, hoping to see him at any moment, but nothing happened. Slowly but surely he became very worried and afraid that something had happened spreading through his heart. They should never have left him alone. Because now they were here, without Legolas and without knowing how he was and how the fight had gone. Gandalf kept guiding them through the narrow, dark corridors, but the further they went, the more nervous the ranger became. He couldn't go! The handsome prince was not there yet, maybe hurt or worse. With this thought, a cold shiver ran down his back. No, Legolas was strong. He was definitely fine. But all these considerations were of no avail. The heir to Gondor became more and more worried and at some point, he couldn't stand it.

"Gandalf, we have to find him!" The group stopped and only now did the concern on the faces of the others become apparent. So he wasn't the only one who worried.

"Aragorn, we can't turn back. That would risk running straight into the orcs' arms. Legolas will find us." But Aragorn was getting angry. No, he would not go out here without his friend.

"What if he's hurt? If he needs our help? I'm not going without him!" The ranger had to swallow hard at the thought of a seriously injured Legolas. Sam nodded firmly.

"Strider is right. Legolas has done so much for us and protected us. We cannot just leave him behind." The wizard sighed but seemed to realize that the ranger would not go without the prince.

"Fine." The ranger immediately turned and ran. He didn't care what he had to do to reach his blonde friend. The man walked back down the hallways they had walked, the fellowship followed. His heart was beating incredibly fast and the fear grew. What kind of picture would he expect? The ranger would not be able to bear if his friend were dead.

Suddenly he saw something. A thin, blonde figure knelt on the floor. Aragorn's heartbeat quickened as he ran toward the being. Relief spread through him. Legolas was alive! But then the man saw something that froze his heart for a moment. The elf's back was covered in blood. Apparently, the many cuts had come up again in the fight. "Legolas," breathed the ranger, kneeling behind his friend. His arms wrapped around the elf's narrow waist and he put his chin on his shoulder. Aragorn could not express how relieved he was to see his friend alive.

"Estel, you should go," said the prince in a soft voice and put a hand over the rangers. The latter closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again and looking at the dead figure in front of them. Eero was dead.

"You did it, my friend." Even without looking, the ranger knew that the archer smiled sadly.

"Yes, I guess I did." Now the handsome warrior also put his second hand over Aragorn's, who was still trying to put his relief into words. "We should go," Gandalf said behind them and the man knew that the wizard was right.

"Can you get up, Legolas?", the healer asked, looking at his friend with concern. His gray eyes wandered over his body and apart from the wounds on the prince's back, he had another deep cut on the arm that needed care. But the elf nodded, although Aragorn noticed that his friend's blue eyes were full of pain. When Legolas got up, he almost collapsed again, but the ranger caught up just in time. The blood loss, the exhaustion, and the pain really had to aggravate him. The Mirkwood elf gave him a thankful smile before he straightened up and the fellowship continued to try to leave this place.


	42. Chapter 42

_**Chapter 42**_

Gandalf was sitting by the fire, watching the human and the elf who sleeping a few yards away. After leaving Isengard, Aragorn had treated the prince's wounds. Now they had fallen asleep cuddled together, holding each other tightly as if they were afraid of losing the other. The wizard knew that the relationship between the two was both, a gift and a curse. Their love would be their downfall. They all knew that. Maybe even Aragorn and Legolas himself. Thranduil knew it, Elrond knew it too. The love of these two different creatures grew with each passing day. A human and an elf. A deep love that would never end. If the Prince of Mirkwood died, the heir to the throne of Gondor would come with him and the other way round. Gandalf remembered the first meeting of the two well. It had been clear from the beginning that there was a very special relationship between the two. Thranduil had been against it from the beginning. Not only because Aragorn was a human, but also because he knew the dangers of that love. The king wanted to protect his son, but unfortunately, he did exactly the opposite. Legolas had moved from his farther, the disputes between them had grown. But nobody could separate them. They were like brothers. The white wizard knew that the archer had clung to the ranger even more after his brothers' premature death. He would not survive if the man died. The beautiful warrior's soul, which seemed so strong, was too fragile for that.

'How strange that is,' thought the wizard, chewing on his pipe. The Mirkwood elf had seen so many beings die in its many thousands of years, and the death of a single human could now destroy him. But it wasn't just anyone. It was the man who was the other half of the prince. The man who would stay with the elf in any danger and always was. The man who Legolas would trust his life to. A human and an elf. A connection for eternity.

Frodo sat by the fire with the other members of the fellowship and laughed with them. It was so carefree, so free. They had all survived Isengard, they were all reunited. Aragorn and Legolas were still asleep, but the two urgently needed it. Rest would do Legolas good. The hobbit hoped that Eero's death would help the prince a bit to deal with his terrible past. Gimli was telling some funny story and the hobbits laughed happily. Boromir sat next to them and grinned broadly, while Gandalf only smiled cautiously.

"What do humans actually have against elves?", Merry suddenly asked directly. Where did this question come from now? But Frodo had to admit that he was also interested in this question. Gandalf groaned.

"Not everyone is against elves," Boromir said in shock. The ring bearer had to agree with the warrior. In fact, he was very impressed with the elf and Aragorn didn't have to be started. Gandalf took the pipe out of his mouth.

"Well, as you may know, humans are mortal and imperfect beings. The elves are like a contrast to them. They are beautiful, great fighters and full of light. They are also very educated and kind of perfect. But I think that the biggest problem of some humans is their immortality. The elves combine everything that many humans want. Immortality, beauty, and perfection. This is not well received by some humans. That's why elves are often despised by them simply because they have what many mortals will never have." Frodo was confused by it. He couldn't understand that people hated beings for something they couldn't do anything about. It was completely impossible for him. And above all, he couldn't understand why you could hate such a loyal being as Legolas.


	43. Chapter 43

_**Chapter 43**_

When Aragorn awoke, Legolas was still sleeping in his arms. The man smiled lightly and gave his sleeping friend a gentle kiss on the head and in response, the elf snuggled even closer to him. The Ranger's smile softened. He couldn't express how happy he was to still have the beautiful warrior with him. But since the ranger was getting hungry, he got up carefully and covered the quietly sleeping prince again. The rest of the fellowship was laughing by the fire and the man settled between Sam and Gimli. All eyes were immediately curious about him and without saying anything Sam handed him a bowl of a delicious stew. Aragorn smiled at the hobbit, who nodded happily in response.

"Is he okay?", Boromir finally asked, nodding his head towards Legolas. The ranger wasn't really sure what to answer. He guessed that the archer was a little better after Eero's death, but that didn't mean that he would now be able to deal with his past.

"He'll be back physically. The injuries on his back are healing well and his arm is likely to recover quickly." Frodo's eyes shone with concern. "And the soul?" The ranger eyed the little hobbit. These beings were really smart. "I don't know for sure."

At the next moment two arms wrapped around the man's neck from behind and his heart stopped for a moment until he recognized the slim arms and felt the warmth that enveloped him.

"I'm fine," said a soft voice calmly and Aragorn turned and looked into the deep blue eyes.

"Slept well, mellon-nin?" The elf smiled, nodded, and let go of him to sit next to him.

"Now that everyone is here, we urgently need to plan," Gandalf said, and all attention turned to him. Sam also gave the prince a bowl of food and the ranger noticed that he couldn't remember the last time Legolas had eaten. It must have been a long time ago.

"I'll take you to the ring," the prince said calmly and the wizard nodded. "We'll have to go soon. Do you feel anything, Legolas?" The handsome warrior closed his eyes for a moment and the man watched with concern as the elf's brow furrowed. He definitely felt something and the ranger feared that it was not a good thing. When the archer opened his eyes, they were concerned.

"Yes, the darkness is increasing. Mordor's armies are getting closer. We won't have much time left." While the hobbits looked anxious, Boromir looked worried and Gimli excited. Gandalf frowned thoughtfully and Aragorn himself felt his heart grow heavy with worry. No, that was really not good news.

"Then we'll get going and get ahead of these orcs before they surprise us," Gimli growled and reached for his ax, but the ranger reached out and held the dwarf back. They couldn't just go into battle blindly. Especially not if they were outnumbered and carried the ring with them. Gandalf seemed to see it that way too.

"No, Gimli. We cannot face the armies alone. We need allies." The dwarf gave an annoyed growl.

"And where do you want to get it from?" The wizard seemed to think for a moment, then looked at Legolas, who was sitting next to the man. "What about the elves?" That was not an option and both Aragorn and the Prince and Gandalf knew that. The archer shook his head with an apologetic expression in his blue eyes.

"I'm afraid Mirkwood is too far away and I don't know if Lórien will be there soon enough. And you also know how difficult the relationship between humans and elves is." Gandalf sighed annoyed and once again the ranger cursed his way for their arrogance and striving for power. Finally, the white wizard looked up.

"Then Rohan is our only hope. Hopefully, we can find help fighting Sauron there."


	44. Chapter 44

_**Chapter 44**_

The next morning, the fellowship went straight to the ring. Gandalf had told them that night why he was alive and that he had gone through shadows and fire to be here again. And Legolas couldn't tell how grateful he was for it. Without the white wizard, they would probably still be in Isengard's dungeons and be at the mercy of Eero. Just thinking about it gave the prince a cold shiver. Yes, Eero was dead, but that didn't make all the memories the archer had disappeared. In addition, the darkness that was coming closer was heavy on his soul and it was hardly possible to ignore it. The handsome warrior knew that the last fight would take place soon. That there would soon be a battle for the fate of all of Middle Earth. And that time-pressed more and more to destroy the ring of power. At last, they had almost reached the clearing where the fellowship had been captured and Legolas wrinkled his nose as the smell of decay hit him. Apparently, the orcs still didn't think it was necessary to bury their dead.

"What is that nasty smell?", Pippin complained, covering his nose like the rest of the hobbits.

"The stench of death. The orcs don't bury their dead," Gandalf said, continuing on his way.

"Legolas, you should go ahead. Only you know where the ring is," said Aragorn, and smiled at the elf, who was happy to return the gesture. The prince started with light steps and tried to rely on his senses to find out exactly where he had hidden the ring. Fortunately, he found the bush quickly, because the nasty smell made him sick and Sam was already pale around the nose while Frodo's eyes sparkled strangely. Legolas frowned in concern. What was wrong with the little hobbit? Had the ring already darkened the innocent little soul? But the archer knew there was no way to give the ring to anyone else. Lord Elrond had chosen Frodo as the ring bearer and the prince had confidence in both the Lord of Rivendell and Frodo. The handsome warrior knelt down and groped for the stone in the bushes. His fingers caught him, turned him over and gripped the small object. He immediately felt the darkness that lay heavily on his soul and the archer had to find once more that he had never had anything in his hand that had such dark power.

Finally, Legolas straightened up and held out the valuable object to the ring bearer. Without hesitation, Frodo grabbed the ring and the elf worried that his suspicions would be confirmed. Aragorn and Gandalf also seemed to have noticed this, for they too frowned thoughtfully and worriedly.

"The ring," the beautiful warrior whispered to his human friend, who only nodded in response. "He's starting to take possession of Frodo. We have to hurry," the ranger said wearily and the prince nodded in agreement. "Go. We have to reach Rohan if we want to destroy the ring in time."

At that moment the Mirkwood elf noticed that doubts and resistance were forming in the hobbit's eyes. Without thinking much about it, Legolas put a hand on the ring bearer, who looked up irritated.

"Stay strong, little hobbit. You determine our destiny and I know that you will bring peace to Middle-earth and to all beings who live there, even if you should now doubt it so much. The ring is powerful, but you're stronger. Don't let the darkness take over your heart, but hold on to the light." Frodo looked up at the prince, frightened.

"What if I don't make it?" The archer smiled. The little creature should know that it need not be afraid. "You can do it, Frodo. You have been chosen from so many beings to save Middle-earth and I know that you can do it. You are not alone. Trust me. But trust especially you and your heart. Because it will lead you."


	45. Chapter 45

_**Chapter 45**_

Frodo felt very strange. Something was wrong even though he couldn't say what it was. But the hobbit assumed that something had to do with the ring. Because as soon as Legolas had given him back the Ring of Power, the ring bearer had the feeling that he would never want to let go of him again. Just when he mentioned the small object, he longed for it, which really frightened the little creature. Why was he suddenly so dependent on it? Frodo also felt that he was fighting an internal battle, although he didn't know exactly what. The hobbit only knew that it was something dark that was slowly but surely taking control of him.

"Frodo, are you all right? You're pale," Merry suddenly pulled him out of his thoughts and the ring bearer put on a fake smile to hide his fear and worry.

"Yes, I'm fine. Don't worry," the hobbit calmed his friend. Merry didn't really look convinced, but finally nodded. To distract himself from his worries, Frodo asked Gandalf: "What exactly do we want in Rohan? I mean, why should they help us?" The wizard turned to the little creature and looked at Frodo with his wise eyes.

"I've known Théoden for a long time and he's an old friend of mine. He'll help us." The Hobbit wasn't so sure of that but didn't argue. Gandalf usually knew what he was doing and the ring bearer had no reason to doubt him now.

"Can't you really call the elves for help too, Legolas?", Sam asked, looking hopefully at the beautiful elf who walking next to them. The latter shook his head sadly.

"I can, but I'm afraid it would take too long. In addition, many of them feel that they have given too many lives to the humans." Frodo frowned. "But it's not just about the humans! It's about the fate of Middle-earth!" The ring bearer was getting angry. Why were these beings so stubborn and let them down? The archer gave the hobbit a calming look and Aragorn also put a hand on his shoulder.

"You are right, Frodo, but you have to know that the betrayal of the humans has shaken the elves deeply. They have given so many lives for the good of these mortal beings and have been betrayed. That is why many are against everything that has to do with humans. Because in the last battle they would have to go to battle alongside humans," the ranger said in a calm voice and the hobbit was slowly calming down. He didn't know what exactly happened, which is why he didn't really have the right to get upset and judge. The little creature was confused that he had become so angry.

"I'm sorry," whispered Frodo, bowing his head in embarrassment. Aragorn squeezed his shoulder lightly.

"Don't worry. Everything's okay." With these words, the ranger smiled again at the blonde elf and then went to Boromir and Gimli, who went a little further forward. The prince now turned to the ring bearer.

"I'll try to get in touch with Lórien and let Lord Elrond and my father know, too. Maybe I'll at least persuade Lórien to help us." The hobbit smiled gratefully at the archer. He would feel safer if they had additional support from the elves.

"Thank you, Legolas." The handsome warrior smiled. "No problem. Don't worry so much." With that, he went to Gandalf. Frodo watched him go. Legolas' movements were light and elegant. There was nothing to indicate the injuries he had suffered. According to Aragorn, they healed very well thanks to the healing skills of the elves. At the next moment, Sam appeared next to the hobbit.

"What did Master Legolas say?" The ring bearer knew that his friend was as worried as he was.

"Legolas will try to speak to the other elves. If it works, we have a better chance of saving Middle-earth."


	46. Chapter 46

_**Chapter 46**_

When they reached Rohan, Aragorn immediately noticed how empty and withered their surroundings were. Gandalf led them purposefully to the palace, past the whispering people who looked at the group curiously but also suspiciously. Especially on Legolas, they gaze got stuck and the ranger tensed automatically. He knew that humans saw the elves very rarely because the beautiful beings preferred not to show themselves to them. The ranger also knew the type of people and their hatred and distrust of the beautiful warriors. But even though the prince must have noticed the looks, he kept his eyes straight and ignored the residents. The hobbits were more insecure and looked around fearfully. Boromir and Gimli gave the residents cautionary and suspicious looks to keep them away from the fellowship. The king's palace was on the top of the hill and it was a short time before they climbed the many steps. And then the man faced a young man who eyed them suspiciously.

"What are four hobbits, two people, a dwarf, a wizard and an elf doing here in Rohan?" He eyed the group suspiciously, and Aragorn had to admit that he would have reacted the same way if there had been such a strange fellowship in front of him.

"Éomer, son of Théoden, we want to speak to your father. It is important," Gandalf said calmly. The king's son raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

"I don't think my father wants to see you." The ranger glanced at the elf and knew they thought the same thing. That could be fun. But the wizard stayed relaxed.

"Oh, but I'm an old friend of him." Éomer sighed.

"Even if it is, my father can no longer distinguish friend from enemy." The ranger frowned. What should that mean now? "I feel Saruman's presence here," Legolas whispered suddenly in his ear and Aragorn tensed. Saruman? He looked into his friend's bright blue eyes and saw his own concern in it.

"Saruman?" The elf nodded in alarm and the human automatically put a hand on his sword. It was not a good thing. In the meantime, Gandalf had managed to persuade the Prince of Rohan to let them into the hall. The big gates opened and the fellowship entered the hall. The ranger immediately noticed the suspicious looks of those present and the guards who were ready to kill them at any moment. Only now could the ranger see the king and he had to suppress a frown. Was that the king and Gandalf's old friend who was supposed to help them? An old, disheveled and frail man sat on the throne and looked at them empty-eyed. The others were visibly confused too.

At the next moment, another strange-looking man appeared next to the old man. He had black, greasy hair, dark eyes, and pale skin. Aragorn noticed that the handsome prince next to him was getting nervous and he looked at his friend in confusion.

"There is something bad about this man," whispered the elf, nodding towards the strange man. Somehow, this information didn't really surprise the human.

"Who are you?", asked the old man suddenly quietly and choppy. Gandalf stepped forward resolutely. "You have changed a lot, my old friend."

Apparently, the wizard wasn't going to answer that question. The strange man hissed something at the king and the ranger immediately became suspicious. What was he doing? "You're here ... not wanted," said the old man, but the white wizard was completely unimpressed. Instead, he pointed his staff at the king, who made a surprising sound.

"I will make sure that Saruman can no longer tarnish your mind!" The king let out a strange laugh and Aragorn was so distracted that he barely heard the strange man trying to disappear. Fortunately, Legolas was faster and held the man by the arm before he could get past them. He tried to fight back, but the archer was too strong for him.

At the next moment, there was a loud scream that went through everyone's gut and the ranger knew what had happened. Saruman had left the king's soul.


	47. Chapter 47

_**Chapter 47**_

Since the spirit of Saruman had left the king's soul and the strange man had been thrown out, Legolas had been breathing better. The presence of evil in this place had made breathing difficult. Now Théoden sat in front of them and eyed the group with interest.

"I see, Gandalf, that you are offering me a very unusual picture." The wizard laughed in response.

"My old friend, these are my companions. The four hobbits Merry, Pippin, Sam and Frodo from the Shire ..." The four hobbits bowed, although Pippin didn't know what to do at the beginning. The elf had to smile. The little Hobbit really wasn't the smartest, but he had a very big and kind heart. "This is Boromir from Gondor." The man also bowed and the king nodded to him. "Gimli, son of Gloin." The dwarf grumbled but indicated a negative.

'Typical dwarf,' thought the prince, smiling. "This is Aragorn, son of Isildur." The ranger immediately had the king's full attention, and the archer didn't really know if he should like it or not. Because at the moment he couldn't really estimate Théoden.

"The heir of Gondor," gasped the King of Rohan, visibly surprised at this. Aragorn bowed his head briefly, then Gandalf turned to Legolas.

"And this is Legolas, the Prince of the Elven Kingdom of Mirkwood." The handsome warrior bowed his head politely for a moment, trying to ignore the many looks that lay on him.

"An elf. Very interesting," said Théoden and looked at the prince, which he didn't like at all. Finally, he turned to Gandalf again. "What can I do for you now, my old friend?" The wizard's eyes instantly grew serious.

"Mordor's armies are getting closer and the battle for Middle-earth is just around the corner. We need your help." Legolas looked at the King of Rohan, who didn't seem to be alarmed by this news. The archer was a little confused. It was ultimately about the fate of all of Middle Earth.

"Did you see them, Gandalf?" The white wizard shook his head and then looked at the elf who knew what his old friend was going to say.

"No, but Legolas felt it more than clear." But Théoden did not look really convinced and eyed the beautiful warrior suspiciously, which he did not like and made him angry. "He can be wrong too." Legolas was horrified. Did the king really think he would say something like that if he wasn't absolutely sure? Above all, the evil was more than clearly felt that was slowly coming closer.

"As much as I hate to say that, but so far the elf has always been right and he will probably have it this time too," Gimli interjected in an annoyed voice. The King of Rohan sighed. "If it really should be and Rohan would go to battle by your side, we would still be clearly outnumbered, Gandalf." The prince had to admit that the man was right.

"I sent a message to the white city. They will help us and Gondor as well. And Legolas will speak to the elves." At that moment the king laughed in annoyance and anger spread again in the elf. He knew exactly what was coming.

"The elves. They've let us down for so long and never appear when we need them. I doubt they'll help us this time." Now it was enough. The handsome warrior took an angry step forward. He knew that his people had made many mistakes, but it was not their fault in the relationship with the people.

"The empires of the elves didn't let the humans down. They betrayed us." Théoden gave the prince an angry look, which he only returned. Until Aragorn grabbed his arm and pulled him back. His gray eyes looked comfortingly at Legolas and the archer slowly calmed down. "I'll think about it," the King of Rohan finally said. "Tomorrow at sunrise you have my decision."


	48. Chapter 48

_**Chapter 48**_

Aragorn stood at the window and looked out into the starry night. Even though he was exhausted and tired from the long journey, the ranger simply could not rest and had finally got up after turning back and forth. He couldn't really tell what time it was, but the man assumed it had to be in the middle of the night. The worries and thoughts about their future and those of Middle-earth simply did not leave the human alone. He didn't know if they would all survive the last fight. He didn't know if any of them would survive the fight and the thought made his heart heavy. The ranger had almost lost his best friend twice on their journey here. Gondor's heir to the throne also knew that he would soon have to take his place as the rightful king. If it came to the great battle, Aragorn would have to be the one who led his friends into the battle, perhaps even sent them to their deaths. A sigh escaped the man and he leaned heavily on the windowsill.

"What's bothering you so much, Estel?", suddenly asked a soft voice and startled the ranger. From the voice, he immediately recognized who was standing behind him. When the man turned around, he immediately looked into the blue eyes. The ranger was a little surprised that he hadn't heard the prince. Apparently, he had been deep in thought and the heir to the throne fear that he would not have heard the archer under normal circumstances. The elf was always moving too quietly for that to be heard by human ears.

"Legolas," Aragorn greeted his friend and smiled slightly at him. The handsome warrior continued to look at him with concern.

"What's bothering you, mellon-nin?" The ranger sighed. He knew that Legolas would not stop until he knew the truth.

"I'm worried about the fate of all of us. What if I send all of you to death?" Only when the ranger spoke the words did he realize the full extent of his decisions and he had to swallow hard. The prince gently put a hand on the man's shoulder and the man looked directly into the beautiful blue eyes.

"You won't. I trust you, Aragorn. I can only speak for myself now, but if I fell in this battle, I would have died for what we all wanted. Peace and freedom of Middle-Earth. I would regret nothing." Aragorn sighed. He knew that it was okay for Legolas to fall in this great battle. But then a world would collapse for the human. "Go to sleep, Estel. You need some rest." Without waiting for the ranger's answer, the elf grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bed. The ranger did not struggle because he knew that it was useless and his friend was right. When the heir to the throne lay in bed, the archer lay next to him as a matter of course and Aragorn smiled slightly. "My father will probably not come," the prince suddenly said in a low voice and the man looked at his friend.

"Has he already refused?" Legolas shook his head but the ranger clearly saw the uncertainty in the beautiful face.

"No, but you know him. Besides, it would probably take too long for them to be here." The ranger put a hand on the handsome warrior's arm. The Mirkwood elf had to stop doubting.

"At least we have to try. Maybe they'll make it in time." With a smile, the prince turned on his stomach so that his chin was on his crossed arms.

"Estel really suits you." Aragorn laughed and stroked the elf's arm.

"Let's sleep. The next few days will be tough and we don't know when the big fight will take place. We have to be rested. Hopefully tomorrow we will have Rohan as another ally in the battle for life and death."


	49. Chapter 49

_**Chapter 49**_

The next morning, Frodo was back in the Rohan throne room with the rest of the fellowship, waiting for the king's decision. For some reason, he was very nervous. Although the Hobbit had no idea of the impending danger, he knew they needed Rohan's help. Théoden let his eyes wander over the fellowship and the ring bearer became even more nervous. This waiting made him crazy. He wanted to continue to Mordor to destroy the ring because the darkness was slowly becoming too much for him.

"Rohan will support you," said the king, and Frodo exhaled in relief. He hadn't even noticed that he was holding his breath. The other hobbits returned his relieved look.

"Thank you, my old friend. Make your way to Mordor as soon as possible." Théoden nodded and said goodbye to the fellowship, which set off again for Mordor and Destiny Mountain. "Any news from the elves?", the wizard asked the prince who was walking next to Aragorn. The latter shook his head in frustration.

"No, but if they choose to help us, they will be there." Gimli snorted but luckily said nothing. "Are all elves good archers?", Pippin asked interested and Legolas laughed in response.

"Most of them do, yes, but we also have millennia to train it." Frodo smiled. That was probably true.

"Is it actually nice to be a prince?", was the little hobbit's next question. That was probably the wrong question because the ring bearer noticed that the archer winced and Aragorn put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder.

"No, my little friend. Quite the contrary. It can be an incredible burden if you have to lead your own warriors to war and see them eventually die. Since ... Since my brothers died, it's really no fun, I mean, I have never thought much of this prince thing and the last thing I wanted was to be king, so I was always happy to be the youngest, but after the death of my brothers, I am now the one who after the death of my father has to climb the throne. I am neither the typical prince nor the typical king and my father also knows that. That's why we often had quarreled. Because I'm more of a person who can't and doesn't want to tie myself into one place for long and as a king I have to." Frodo was really sorry for the beautiful warrior. It was not only that he somehow had to deal with the death of his brothers, no, but he should also at some point climb the throne even though the prince did not like it.

The next few hours passed in silence. "How long is it until Mordor?", Sam asked quietly at some point and the ring bearer realized that this was a good question.

"We'll be there by tomorrow night at the latest," Gandalf said, and the hobbit felt a cold shiver. So tomorrow would be serious. Suddenly Legolas stopped abruptly and the little creature almost ran against the elf.

"Legolas, what do you hear?", Aragorn asked worriedly and looked at his blonde friend. The archer's blue eyes were distant and his face was serious.

"Orcs." Frodo froze. Not even that. The last time they met these ugly creatures, they ended up in the hands of an insane elf. Aragorn immediately drew his sword and the others did the same. Legolas himself took up a bow and arrow and the ring bearer waited tensely for anything to happen. "Come, between the trees," Boromir whispered softly, pointing to the small forest in front of them. The fellowship started and while everyone else was hiding between the trees, the prince climbed up one. But Frodo was too nervous to notice.

At the next moment, there was an ugly roar and the hobbit trembled slightly. Hopefully everything went well this time.


	50. Chapter 50

_**Chapter 50**_

Legolas ignored the sharp pain on his arm and stabbed his knife into his enemy's chest. An ugly sound came from the orc and the prince grimaced. How he hated those disgusting creatures. The elf glanced briefly at his arm, which had been hit by the sword. It was bleeding, but the archer ignored it and immediately jumped at his next attacker. It was noticed that they were feeding Mordor. The number of orcs and especially the darkness increased. His twin knives and clothes were already full of the black, stinking blood of the orcs, and the handsome warrior had to take care not to choke on the stench.

Finally, the Mirkwood elf brought down the last attacker and immediately looked around for his companions. Merry had a laceration on his head, but otherwise, he seemed fine. The other three hobbits looked tired and exhausted but were not hurt. The rest of the fellowship was fine and Gimli was scolding about the disgusting blood on his clothes. Legolas had to suppress a giggle and started toward Aragorn. He knew exactly what was coming. The ranger turned to his friend and then stared at his arm. "Legolas, your arm!" The prince smiled slightly.

"It is nothing serious." The man rolled with his eyes as he always did when the archer contradicted him.

"Sit down. I'll take care of it quickly." Although the elf preferred to go further, he did what the ranger said. There was no point in arguing with him anyway. Aragorn gently washed the blood from the long cut and bandaged it. "We should rest here. Tomorrow will be a busy day." Legolas got nervous. He felt that it would happen tomorrow. The darkness was getting closer and the prince knew that the decisive fight would take place tomorrow. His feeling told him. Tomorrow they would face Sauron, Saruman, and a gigantic army of orcs. Tomorrow would be decided. But the handsome warrior was even more worried about Frodo. He hoped the little hobbit would be strong enough to destroy the ring when the time came.

Shortly afterward they all sat around a fire and were silent. There was an oppressive silence because everyone knew what would happen tomorrow. "Will ... Will I have to destroy the ring alone?" Legolas looked at the hobbit, whose eyes were full of fear and uncertainty. Gandalf shook his head.

"No, Frodo. The fellowship has been formed to protect the ring bearer. And we will. We will come to Doom Mountain with you." The ring bearer looked relieved and the prince smiled. It had been clear to him that he would not leave the little creature alone. "Aragorn, will you take us tomorrow?", the wizard asked suddenly and the archer looked worriedly at his friend. The man didn't want to climb the throne any more than the elf did, but they both had a duty to perform. The ranger bowed his head.

"If you want that." The handsome warrior sensed the uncertainty emanating from his friend and put a hand on his arm. The gray eyes immediately met his. They were worried.

"We trust you, Aragorn. And no matter what happens tomorrow, we will follow you." The ranger smiled and put his hand on Legolas'. "Hannon le, mellon-nin." The prince smiled slightly. He would entrust his life to Aragorn. "We'll leave tomorrow at sunrise. We have to hurry up," Gandalf said, and the elf knew that the wizard was right. The darkness came closer and the ring grew stronger. They really had to hurry up.

"Are the white city, Rohan and Gondor there in time?", asked Gimli and Gandalf nodded. "They will be there. We should sleep now." The fellowship nodded and Boromir agreed to take over the watch. Legolas sighed inwardly. Tomorrow they would decide the fate of Middle-earth.


	51. Chapter 51

_**Chapter 51**_

The next morning it immediately became clear what they all had to face today. Everyone tried to be as prepared as possible for a fight. The hobbits were still training with each other and Gandalf showed them good sword techniques. Gimli and Boromir were busy sharpening and checking their weapons, Legolas made new arrows and Aragorn himself checked whether everything was really in place. He was really worried. Today he might lead his friends and so many other beings to death. But the ranger knew that he couldn't run away now. They would probably reach Mordor around noon and then somehow try to get to Doom Mountain.

"We have to leave," said Gandalf finally, and the fellowship moved on. It was more than clear that something special was going to happen today. Everyone was following their own thoughts and nobody said a word. Aragorn went ahead, Legolas was close behind him, which calmed the human a little. The presence was a consolation for his tense soul. Unfortunately, the time passed much too quickly and slowly the sky became darker and the landscape emptier. The elf was visibly nervous and the ranger knew he had to feel something.

"Legolas?", he whispered and the prince looked at him with eyes wide with concern.

"The darkness here is so strong and the danger is very close." The man sighed. He had just hoped for better news. Suddenly he saw something that made his heart lighten. Not far away was a large army consisting of Gondor, Rohan and the white city. Apparently, everything was there to fight. Everyone knew what the day would decide today. It was about all of their lives. In the distance, Aragorn could see a large mountain. The mountain of fate. But he sensed that it would not be so easy to get to this place. A huge army would be waiting for them in front of it.

The ranger looked at his companions. The little hobbits looked frightened and restless, but in their eyes, the King of Gondor could see the determination. Gilmi looked ready to plunge into the fight at any moment. Gandalf and Boromir looked worried, but they too were determined. The last thing what the human saw was his long-time best friend and brother. The elf's blue eyes shone with love and affection. He trusted the man and would go with him to the end.

"Then go," Aragorn whispered and nervously went to the big army. Théoden and the leader of the white city stood there and bowed slightly as the ranger came up to them. They all put their lives in the human's hands. One hand gently took his own and the ranger turned to look into the sky-blue eyes.

"Do not doubt yourself, my friend. You have carried us safely through so many dangers. And we will create these together too. Your friends are with you, Aragorn. We will not leave you alone." The king's heart warmed and he realized how important this beautiful elf was to him. He gently squeezed the prince's hand and gave him a smile.

"Thank you, Legolas." Now he smiled too. "Always, gwador-nin." The heart of man was full of love and he pulled Legolas into his arms. The archer hugged him too, and his light and warmth enveloped Aragorn. "Please take care of yourself, Legolas. I couldn't stand it if you left me." The handsome warrior tightened his grip on the man and he closed his eyes.

"Don't worry about me. We'll see each other again, my friend." The king smiled, released the elf, and looked once more into the bright blue eyes. At the next moment, a horn sounded and the ranger whirled around. It was behind them and fear filled the man's heart. Had they been ambushed?

"This is not an orc horn", breathed Legolas and the ranger was relieved. But was it then? "Elves!"


	52. Chapter 52

_**Chapter 52**_

Frodo whirled in surprise and saw a huge army of beautiful creatures coming towards him. The hobbit had to admit that he hadn't expected it anymore. But he was more than happy about it. They would probably need any help they could get. The ring bearer's gaze shifted to the mountain and the ring felt heavier again. Meanwhile, the strange feeling in the heart of the little creature had grown stronger and he wanted nothing more than to get rid of the ring. At the same time, he also wanted to keep it. Frodo no longer understood himself. He was taken out of his thoughts when Legolas walked past him and ran towards the elves.

"There are the Mirkwood elves," Sam whispered in awe, pointing to a group wearing clothes similar to their Elvish friend's. These elves bowed to their prince, who spoke a few words to them in their beautiful language. Gandalf smiled next to the hobbits and the ring bearer noticed the relief on the wizard's features. The archer suddenly stiffened and looked forward towards the mountain.

"The darkness is coming straight to us." Frodo immediately became nervous and trembled slightly with fear. A hand lay on his shoulder and the hobbit looked up. The elf smiled reassuringly. "We can do it, my little friend. We will protect you and take you to the mountain." The little creature noticed how his heart was lightened again by the light of the beautiful warrior and he smiled gratefully.

After all, they were all in their position. Aragorn at the forefront, behind him the fellowship. They were all tense. This fight would decide anything. If they didn't reach the mountain of fate, everything would be lost. The other empires knew that too. They would keep the orcs busy while the fellowship would try to destroy the ring. And at that moment Frodo noticed something. A huge, dark army was feeding them. Everything in the hobbit contracted. Now he knew why they would need so much support. As the humans drew their swords, the elves tensed their bows.

At that moment the ring bearer remembered the story of Gandalf about humans and elves. He smiled slightly. There was so much that separated these beings, but in the darkest of times, they fought side by side despite their problems. Eventually, the orc army stopped and the hobbit saw for the first time how many there really were. His throat went dry and his heart beat faster. Beside him, Sam gasped in shock and Boromir stiffened. A particularly ugly orc stepped forward and came straight for them. Legolas immediately pointed his bow at him, ready to kill him if he did anything wrong.

"You will die and Middle-earth will belong to Sauron," the creature hissed and Frodo grimaced in disgust.

"We'll see about that," Aragorn replied coldly, and the orc hissed angrily.

"You are so naive and stupid. This will be your end." A cold shiver ran down the little creature's back. The performance was not very pleasant, but the King of Gondor remained completely unimpressed. The orc grinned at them all before returning to his army. At that moment, Aragorn turned to them and smiled reassuringly at them.

"Are you ready?" Although the ring bearer was afraid, he nodded. He would die with the fellowship if it had to. With his friends. Legolas nodded.

"We will follow you, Estel." The man gave his friend a loving smile and Frodo noticed again how much they loved each other.

"I know, mellon-nin. Thanks." With these words, he looked at the fellowship reassuringly. The hobbit took a deep breath. The last fight for their fate.

Finally, the former ranger turned and stormed towards the dark army. The big fight started.


	53. Chapter 53

_**Chapter 53**_

Legolas reached for another arrow and shot it at the next orc. He had no idea where the rest of the fellowship was, but he couldn't find them at the moment. The elf had to fight for his own life. The screams and sounds of the battle sounded too loud in his ears and were very uncomfortable. The prince was surrounded by orcs, which was why he had to go into close combat. So he drew his two swords and sank one deep into an orc's body, while he severed another's head from the other. The handsome warrior knew, however, that they couldn't go on like this forever. They had to reach this cursed mountain and destroy the ring to have hope. Because they all knew they couldn't win this fight unless Sauron was destroyed.

So the archer knocked down another orc and took the short moment to look around. He spotted Gimli for a moment, but then the Mirkwood elf was attacked again and he had to concentrate on the fight again. Legolas was dodging an attacker with a skillful turn, killing him when he heard someone call his name. Boromir! The elf quickly glanced in the direction from which the call had come. The prince was relieved to see that the fellowship was together. So the archer cleared his way and fought alongside his friends towards the mountain. It was really more difficult than expected and the handsome warrior knew that they had to hurry because they didn't have much time left and they were getting tired. "We almost did it!", Gandalf called and Legolas looked up. A huge, steep mountain opened up in front of them and the elf had the feeling that he had never felt such darkness.

Eventually, they managed to get out of the battle and the prince reached for his bow again in case anyone should follow them. "Come on! Quick!", Aragorn called and ran, the fellowship after. It was a steep, rocky road up and they could only hope that the elves and humans would somehow manage to distract the orcs. The higher they climbed, the more the darkness strained the archer's soul. Breathing became harder and he felt very uncomfortable.

"Legolas, are you all right?", Aragorn finally asked worried and the beautiful warrior realized that he had to see how bad he was feeling.

"Yes, I'm fine. There's just a lot of darkness here." The king gave him another concerned look but then nodded.

Finally, they reached the entrance to the inside of the mountain and Gandalf went ahead. Legolas tried not to show the restlessness he felt. Then he noticed that he wasn't the only one who was restless. Frodo seemed to be fighting himself, which worried the prince. If the ring took possession of the little creature, everything would be lost. The ring had to be destroyed, otherwise, Middle Earth would belong to Sauron and the dark. The elf stepped forward and put a hand reassuringly on the hobbit's shoulder. The latter looked up a bit irritated and the archer could see the inner struggle in the eyes of the ring bearer, which he was carrying out within himself.

"Stay strong," the beautiful warrior whispered, hoping that Frodo would be able to withstand the darkness and not let it into his heart. They entered a large cave and a path led to the very front. Among them was only fire that would destroy the ring. The fellowship stopped and Gandalf pointed to the ledge.

"Frodo." An uncertain look hit them and Legolas' heart filled with fear. Now it was a matter of whether the little hobbit had won the fight against darkness. The little creature stepped forward until it was at the top of the ledge, but he didn't throw the ring inside. A dark premonition spread across the prince. Please do not.

"Go on, Frodo! Throw him in!", Merry called demanding.

At that moment the hobbit turned to face them, a strange sparkle in his eyes. "No."


	54. Chapter 54

_**Chapter 54**_

The eyes of the fellowship widened in shock and unbelief, but Frodo wasn't interested. The ring had been right all along. They wanted to betray him, wanted power for themselves. "Frodo, what ..." But the hobbit cut Sam off before he could finish the sentence.

"It belongs to me! And I want to keep it!" Gandalf sighed and Boromir shook his head in amazement. Legolas closed the blue eyes for a moment and then opened them again. They sparkled brightly and hopefully. The ring bearer automatically pressed the ring to his chest so that no one could reach him. Why should they destroy such a powerful object?

At the next moment, the elf took a step towards him and Frodo took a step back suspiciously. He didn't even notice that he was about to burst into the flames. "Frodo, give me your hand." Now the hobbit was completely confused. What was the prince planning? The ring bearer shook his head. It was probably just a trick to get the ring. But the archer didn't let that put him off, took another step towards him and held out his hand. The ring screamed at him to move away from the beautiful warrior, but strangely the little creature was unable to do so. Frodo didn't really know why he was doing what Legolas wanted, but something about the Mirkwood elf magically attracted him. So he put his little hand in Legolas'.

The latter smiled reassuringly at him and closed his eyes at the next moment. The elf's face was focused and it took a moment for the hobbit to understand what was happening. The prince's light reached his heart and began to struggle with the darkness in it. The feeling was more than uncomfortable when the light of the beautiful warrior met the darkness of the ring. The voice in his head screamed to break away from the archer, but Frodo just couldn't make it. The beautiful warrior's eyes were tightly closed and it was very obvious how much force he had to use. But the light around him got brighter and brighter.

And finally, the light won the fight against the dark and Frodo cried out at the terrible feeling as the darkness was pushed out of his heart. Breathing heavily, he looked up at Legolas, who smiled calmly. His hand was still in the elf's hand.

"Are you well, Frodo?", the prince asked quietly and worried. The ring bearer nodded wearily. What had just happened there? Confused, he looked at the small object in his hand and then again at the archer, who now let go of his hand and the warmth also disappeared.

Finally, the hobbit turned to the fire and froze when he realized how close it was to the abyss. The fate of Middle-earth was in his hand and before the ring could take possession of him again, the little creature let it fall. "Run!", Gandalf suddenly shouted and Frodo whirled around.

At the next moment, the ground beneath them began to shake and fire shot up next to the hobbit. A horrified scream escaped the former ring bearer because he really hadn't expected that.

At the next moment, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him with him. Legolas. The handsome warrior didn't let go of the hobbit until it was reasonably safe on its feet. Frodo followed the fellowship who ran to the exit, but now stones came from the ceiling and the fellowship had to dodge several times to avoid being killed. The former ring bearer stumbled several times and mostly just managed to hold on. Would they come out alive? Cracks formed under his feet and the little creature almost desperate. When were they out of here? Gandalf ran ahead and seemed to know where to go.

Fortunately, because Frodo himself had lost all orientation. And then he saw the exit. Relief flowed through him. They did it.


	55. Chapter 55

_**Chapter 55**_

Aragorn ran and stumbled down the slope of the mountain. Everything shook and the earth beneath them cracked. But in addition to the fear he was feeling, he was overjoyed. They did it. Sauron's power was broken and the dark creature destroyed. At the same time, the king was afraid of the sight that would be offered to him. How did the battle go? How many of the brave warriors who had fought for Middle Earth freedom had died? Who had fallen and who was still alive? The fear gripped the human's heart and he hardly dared to look ahead. When they reached the bottom, the former ranger's breath caught. The earth among the orcs was collapsing, swallowing one orc after another. The ugly creatures were still trying to escape, but it was too late. The earth swallowed them up and with them the evil. Middle-earth was free. Evil was defeated and good had won.

"We actually did it," breathed Boromir stunned and Gilmi looked more than just overwhelmed. Aragorn scanned the remaining humans and elves who still could not believe their victory. However, he did not notice the orc, which in his last minutes aimed at the King of Gondor.

Suddenly the former ranger felt a hard push and fell to the floor with a surprised scream. What had happened now? Shocked, the human whirled around and let out a horrified scream. No, that was not possible! His eyes had to fool him! Legolas stood in front of him, his blue eyes wide with shock. But that wasn't the reason that Aragorn screamed. A black arrow protruded from his chest. The rest of the fellowship was just as shocked and for a moment time seemed to stand still. No more noise came to them, no sound left their lips. All of them could only stare in shock. Until Legolas collapsed. The king barely managed to sit up and catch his badly injured friend. Fear, shock, and pain spread through his heart and threatened to break it. The man was a healer and therefore knew the effects of the black arrows. As a rule, they ended in death. But Aragorn refused to accept this. No, Legolas would live! He had to live!

"Legolas ..." The former ranger fell silent. He didn't know what to say, struggled with his feelings. Painful blue eyes looked up at him. They were full of fear and at the same time full of hope.

"Estel, it's ... I'm sorry." The man shook his head. No, there was nothing the Prince had to feel sorry for. Tears formed in the man's gray eyes.

"You don't have to be sorry." The elf closed his eyes for a moment and panic spread across Aragorn, but then he opened them again and he grabbed his friend's hand. The king squeezed it lightly and tried to hold back his feelings.

"I'm sorry that I'll leave you now. Please take care of yourself, mellon-nin." Everything in the human froze.

"No! Legolas, you can't do that." The beautiful warrior's blue eyes beamed at him.

"We'll meet again, I promised you. I'll wait for you, my dear friend." And with these words, the eyes so familiar closed and the heart of the king broke. No! It couldn't be! Now that they had made it, where everything was fine, would they lose him?! Aragorn shook his head in despair, a tear ran down his cheek. Legolas had done so much for him had always been there and now he should just disappear?! 'No, I won't let that happen,' thought the man.

"Bring us several horses right away!", he called, although his voice was trembling and broken. Confused, painful and shocking looks hit him, but the former ranger didn't care. He looked at the motionless figure in his arms and gave the archer a gentle kiss on the head. "Hold on a little longer, my friend." There was now only one person who could help them.

* * *

Yes, I know, pretty mean by myself. But I hope you still like the story.


	56. Chapter 56

_**Chapter 56**_

When Legolas woke up, he was lying on the floor of a hall completely unknown to him. Confused, the prince sat up and rubbed his blond hair. It was a beautiful hall, sunlight shone through the windows and was full of light. Completely confused, the elf rose and, to his surprise, he was in no pain. The memories came back slowly. The mountain of fate, the black arrow, the orc and the pain and weakness. The archer looked down at himself in panic, but there was no arrow or blood. He was wearing his normal clothes, only they were completely clean and there were no signs of the previous fight. What was going on here, please? Where was he?

"Legolas," suddenly said a warm, familiar voice that froze his heart for a moment. No, that was not possible! The handsome warrior whirled around and then cried out in surprise.

"Thorondor!" His eldest brother still looked exactly as Legolas remembered him. The elf shook his head in amazement. No, that couldn't be real! They were dead, had died before his eyes!

At the next moment, three more figures appeared next to his eldest brother and the prince stumbled a few steps back in shock. Arnor, Aranel, Aldon. "What ... where am I here?", the archer stuttered, unable to cope. Aranel looked at him lovingly, the twins smiled, and Thorondor had a calming expression on his face.

"You're in the Eternal Halls, little brother," Aranel said, his voice so familiar that the beautiful warrior's heart filled with warmth. Until Legolas realized what his brother had just said.

"I'm dead?!", the youngest prince uttered in shock. Arnor shook his head to the elf's confusion.

"No, not yet. You can decide." Decide? The archer frowned in confusion. "You have to decide whether you want to stay here or go back to your friends," Aldon said calmly. The beautiful warrior was completely overwhelmed. His brothers stood in front of him and had just given him the choice of staying with them or returning to Aragorn and the others!

"I - I still wanted to apologize to you," he whispered, not sure how his brothers would react. But they only looked at him with love and affection. "It's my fault that you had to die. I ..." But he didn't get any further, because at the next moment Aranel took his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Don't blame yourself, my dear brother. You are not to blame for what happened to us. Please stop believing that." Tears burned at the touch and words in Legolas' eyes and at that moment his older brother hugged him. The youngest prince closed his eyes and felt that his other brothers also hugged him.

"I missed you so much," the archer admitted quietly, ignoring his trembling voice.

"We missed you too," whispered Thorondor in his ear. Finally, they let go of each other. "So, I can now decide to stay here in this beautiful world with you or to go back to a world full of hatred and betrayal?", summarized the beautiful warrior again and got a confirming nod from Arnor.

"Yes, you could put it that way." Legolas smiled slightly. He still couldn't believe that his brothers were really here. That he was allowed to see them again. The beings he loved above all else. Aldon smiled at him too.

"But think carefully. You will only be able to make such a decision once, although I really would like to keep you here." The elf laughed in response. He didn't have to think about it anymore. He had known his answer since he was faced with this choice. The youngest prince knew it was the right decision.

"Thanks, Aldon, but I've already made my decision. I know what I want."

* * *

The last chapter comes tomorrow. What do you think Legolas will choose?


	57. Chapter 57

_**Chapter 57**_

Elrond stood at the door to Legolas' room, watching the beautiful Mirkwood elf. A few hours ago, a completely disbanded Aragorn had come to Rivendell with the badly wounded prince in his arms and asked the Lord to save his friend. The healer, who had known the archer for so long and already saw him as his own son through his many visits, had lost no time and looked at the wound. He had quickly found that the poison had already started to work and the handsome warrior was very weak. Elrond had done everything he could to do, but Legolas' life was far from saved. Aragorn and the rest of the fellowship were with him throughout, though they needed sleep because they had ridden through for two days straight, the older elf knew there was no point in asking them. He understood their concern and fear. He felt it himself. For the Lord of Rivendell, it was like watching his own son die. Because he knew it was going to happen. Legolas would die if no miracle happened. The poison was too powerful. A sigh escaped Elrond and he leaned heavily against the door frame. His heart was full of sadness and pain. The prince was still so young, had seen so many terrible things, and still got up again and again. And now he should die like this. It was really more than just cruel. The Lord hoped so much that the blonde elf would wake up soon. Otherwise, there was no hope.

Aragorn didn't know how much time had passed. It was now dark outside, but the man was still holding his friend's cold hand. Everything felt unimportant and deaf. He couldn't believe what was happening here. Legolas died. Tears fell silently down the king's cheeks, but he didn't care. The hobbits and Boromir had already fallen asleep while Gimli was pacing up and down and Gandalf was sitting in a chair smoking his pipe. However, his eyes were worried about the prince.

"Please wake up," the former ranger breathed weakly, but of course there was no movement from the beautiful being. The archer's face was still unnaturally pale, his chest rose and fell in irregular breaths, and his eyes remained closed. The man's heart was filled with grief, pain, and hopelessness. What should he do without the elf? He meant so much to Aragorn that he couldn't even put it into words. With a sob, the king dropped his head onto the bed. He was so sorry for everything. Why hadn't he paid attention? Then the prince would be fine now.

"Estel ...", suddenly said a weak voice and the human heart stopped for a moment. It was impossible! He jerked his head up and looked stunned into two tired blue eyes.

"Legolas?" It was more of a question than an answer because the former ranger still couldn't quite believe it. Gimli also stared at the elf, stunned, while Gandalf smiled cheerfully. But Aragorn didn't notice all of this. Legolas smiled slightly and this little smile made the man's heart cry with joy. "You live," breathed the king, and the prince squeezed his hand lightly.

"Yes, Aragorn. I live." And at that moment the former ranger didn't care and he pulled the elf into his arms and started crying. The archer stroked his back comfortingly and whispered Elvish words in his ear. Aragorn slowly calmed down and looked into the beautiful blue eyes. He gently pulled the handsome warrior onto his lap and wrapped his arms around him. Legolas put his head on his shoulder and hugged him too. "I will never leave you alone, Aragorn. I love you too much for that, gwador-nin." The king of Gondor closed his eyes.

"Oh, Legolas, I can't describe how important you are to me." After these words it became quiet and they just enjoyed the presence of the other. Aragorn knew that everything was fine now. Middle-earth was saved, Sauron and the ring were destroyed, light and hope had a place and his best friend was alive. Everything had finally come together. The fellowship was still united. And all of them would stay connected through love. Life would not always be easy. Especially not for him as King of Gondor and not for Legolas as future King of Mirkwood. But together they would be able to do anything.

* * *

The last chapter! I hope you enjoyed the story. It was my first story of 'Lord of the Rings' and if you have any suggestions for improvement, feel free to write it.


End file.
